Remind Me
by Kibume
Summary: Temari pierde la memoria. No recuerda a nadie. Decide entonces ir a Konoha a ver si sus "amigos" la hacen recordar. ¿Qué es eso que siente por alguien que ni conoce? ¿Por qué empieza a recordar a todos,menos a Shikamaru? ¿Qué hará Shikamaru? ShikaTema
1. Pierdes la memoria, pierdes todo

**¡Y aquí se presenta esp con un nuevo fic! ¡Shikatema, de nuevo! ¡Siento que cada vez me enamoro más de esta pareja! Bueno, no os entretengo, espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Temari se tumbó en la arena, mirando las nubes. Ella ya lo sabía. Que el Nara siempre hiciese de su guía en Konoha acababa por pegarle la pereza. Acababa de escuchar por duodécima vez lo de las propuestas en matrimonio por parte del consejo. Ya estaba harta. Rechazaba todas las propuestas. Ella no estaba enamorada de nadie y no iba a enamorarse porque le enviasen una carta pidiéndole matrimonio ni por darle regalos. Lo siento, pero ella no era del tipo que se enamoraba de la gente por dinero. Ella quería enamorarse de alguien especial, que la hiciese sentir bien, pero no había encontrado a ningún shinobi así. Se había tumbado en medio del desierto a mirar las nubes. Así se alejaba de todos sus problemas. Últimamente, sin saber por qué, las nubes la relajaban y la ayudaban a pensar. Cómo deseaba en ese momento tener a alguien con el que poder hablar de que estaba harta del Consejo y sus peticiones de matrimonio. Alguien como Shikamaru, por ejemplo. Siempre la escuchaba, y aunque no sentía devoción alguna cuando hablaba, le daba consejos y la hacía reír. Parecía ser la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que la entendía. Pensó que tendría que ir algún día a Konoha a hablar con Shikamaru para desahogarse. Y de todos modos, echaba mucho de menos al Nara, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría.

Entonces lo vio. Un halcón merodeaba por el cielo y eso ya sabía lo que significaba:

-Una misión, ¿eh?

Se levantó y se sacudió la arena del traje. Se dirigió a la oficina del Kazekage. Había niños, jóvenes y ancianos que la saludaban, ya que era la embajadora de Suna y la hermana del Kazekage. Ella siempre les ofrecía una sonrisa. Cualquiera que no fuese de Suna pensaría que como podrían vivir allí, cuando el calor era abrasador, pero los ciudadanos de Suna ya estaban acostumbrados a su clima habitual, y ese abrasante calor era un día normal para ellos. Llamó a la puerta del despacho del Kazekage. La voz de su hermano se escuchó:

-Adelante.

Temari entró. Su hermano estaba vestido con su traje de Kazekage, menos con el gorro, que estaba en la mesa. Su hermano habló:

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En el desierto, despejándome las ideas...

-Temari...Sé que es mucho agobio lo de las peticiones, pero no tiene por qué aceptar...Sabes que yo concederé el matrimonio con la persona que tú desees...

Temari sonrió:

-No te preocupes....Aún no estoy interesada en casarme con nadie...

-Vaya...-interrumpió Kankuro, que acababa de entrar en la oficina- Pues los rumores no dicen lo mismo....Dicen que te ves mucho con Nara, de Konoha...

Temari le ignoró:

-Si Tsunade le obliga a hacer de mi guía por Konoha, normal que me vea con él...Además, tú mismo lo has dicho...Son rumores...

Sin embargo, no era cierto del todo...Temari prosiguió:

-De todos modos, no me has llamado para eso, ¿no?

-No-negó el Kazekage-Es una misión de nivel S, como jounin que eres, ya tengo elegido el escuadrón de ninjas que te acompañará....Te diré de qué trata la misión.

Y empezó a relatarle la misión, que por el tono en el que hablaba, parecía peligrosa.

***

El propio Kazekage acompañó a Temari a la salida:

-Por favor, Temari, ten mucho cuidado, esta misión es muy peligrosa. No dudes en pedirnos ayuda si las cosas se complican.

-Tranquilo Gaara-le dijo Temari- Estás hablando con la kunoichi más fuerte de Suna, no podrá conmigo...

Gaara torció su boca, no del todo convencido, pero asintió levemente.

-Buena suerte, Temari.

Pero ésta ya se había marchado.

***

Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas. El criminal era un asesino sin escrúpulos que había matado a toda su villa, inclusive había rechazado la entrada a formar parte del grupo Akatsuki. No podían permitir que cruzase las fronteras del País del Viento y por tanto Temari había sido la encargada de la misión. Sin embargo, las cosas se torcieron. Dieron de cara con el criminal y éste mató a los dos ninjas acompañantes en cuestión de minutos. Temari no logró hacer mucho contra él, sólo provocarle cansancio y algunas heridas superficiales.

El chakra de Temari se agotó y el criminal sólo pudo burlarse de ella:

-Embajadora de Suna, ¿eh?-sonrió él-Hace tiempo que nadie me hería...Supongo que si te mato, mucha gente te llorará...Tus amigos, tu familia....Supongo que ése es el recuerdo que te hace fuerte....¿Qué pasa si esos recuerdos...desaparecieran? Te voy a hacer un regalo, embajadora...

Y el criminal se colocó detrás de ella, y tras agarrarle suavemente de la cabeza,Temari lo vio todo negro...

"Me estoy....desvaneciendo...cayendo....muriendo..."

***

Temari abrió los ojos poco a poco. Vio unas luces que al principio la cegaron, pero entonces se incorporó. Estaba en una cama, en una habitación completamente blanca. Supuso que era un hospital y al levantarse Gaara y Kankuro se acercaron. Ella solo se preguntó:

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

-Parece que no te ha matado...Me encargué personalmente de ese estúpido...Ahora no podrá matar a nadie más...-habló Gaara.

Temari le miró con una cara extrañada y entonces preguntó:

-¿Quiénes sois?

Kankuro se quedó helado:

-Déjate de bromas, hermanita, después del susto que nos has pegado...

Temari los miró aún más extrañada:

-¿Quiénes sois?-repitió-¿Por qué me llamas hermanita?

Gaara y Kankuro se quedaron petrificados:

-¿No nos recuerdas?-preguntó Gaara, en un intento de parecer serio.

-¿Cómo voy a recordaros si ni siquiera os conozco? Un momento...¿Dónde...Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital de Suna, en el País del Viento...-aclaró Gaara.

-Y...¿Quién soy?-les preguntó.

***

Cada antiguo gennin se despertó al llegar el alba. En cada casa se veía a un halcón rondando. Parecía que Tsunade quería verlos a todos, y por la urgencia del halcón, no parecían buenas noticias.

***

Temari se acomodó en una cama y se tomó una taza de té. Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri la observaban con detenimiento. Temari, después de beber un sorbo, habló:

-Entonces....¿Me llamo Temari?

Los tres asintieron.

-¿Tengo 19 años y soy de Suna?-volvió a preguntar.

Los tres volvieron a asentir.

-Os llamáis Kankuro, Gaara y Matsuri y vosotros dos se supone que sois mis hermanos menores, ¿no?-preguntó Temari.

Los dos hermanos asintieron. Temari entonces se estremeció:

-¿Y...Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí...-frunció el ceño Kankuro.

-Ese maldito traidor te ha tenido que hacer algún tipo de jutsu ilusorio....Que te ha tenido que borrar la memoria...Temporalmente, espero...Lo malo es que lo he matado...Alguien debe de saber como contrarrestarlo...He envíado un mensaje a la Hokage para ver si sabe algo...

-¿Hokage? ¿Cómo puedes tú hablar así como así con un Hokage?-preguntó Temari asombrada.

-Parece que al menos recuerdas los rangos y este mundo-meditó Gaara-Porque yo soy el Kazekage.

Temari abrió los ojos, incrédula:

-¿Mi "hermano" menor es el Kazekage? Increíble...

Era incómodo esa situación. Que tu hermana mayor no supiese nada de ti no era muy agradable. Kankuro intentó alegrar el ambiente:

-¡Vamos a hacer lo posible para que recuerdes!

***

Todos los antiguos gennin se reunieron en el despacho de Tsunade, donde Tsunade meditaba con los ojos cerrados. Naruto gritó:

-¡¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar, vieja?!

-¡Naruto!-le reprochó Sakura.

Sin embargo, Tsunade no respondió. Solo cuando abrió los ojos, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

-Me ha llegado un mensaje desde Suna...¿Recuerdan el criminal que mandé capturar hace poco y que escapó?

Todos asintieron.

-Pues ya no podrá escapar más....Temari le dio caza y Gaara lo mató...

Todos asintieron felices. Pero sus sonrisas se congelaron cuando vieron que el rostro de la Hokage adoptaba una mueca triste:

-Sin embargo....Me han llegado noticias desde Suna...Es sobre Temari...

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Shikamaru intentaba calmar su nerviosismo. La cara de la Hokage no traía consigo buenas noticias, y cualquiera cosa "mala" y "Temari" hacían que Shikamaru se crispase de los nervios. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga y se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Temari?-preguntó Naruto, preocupado.

-Es sólo información, no os voy a encomendar ninguna misión pero...Parece ser que el criminal ha utilizado algún tipo de jutsu que....Ha borrado la memoria a Temari....

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar un:

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-No sabe quiénes son sus hermanos, ni sus jutsus, ni sus amigos, ni siquiera sabe quién es ella....-aclaró apenada-Me duele decirlo, pero....Puede que Temari tenga que abandonar su oficio de ninja para siempre...

Todos los ninjas se quedaron petrificados:

-¡Pe...Pero! ¡¿No podemos hacer nada?!-rogó Tenten, que se había hecho muy amiga de la kunoichi de Suna.

-Ahí entráis vosotros....Si Temari no logra recordar nada, vendrá a Konoha a ver sus amigos...Quizás entonces si recuerde algo...Eso es todo...Podéis marcharos....

Todos se marcharon menos uno, que Tsunade le llamó:

-Shikamaru...

Shikamaru se quedó, mirando al suelo:

-Sé que Temari es tu mejor amiga...Que significa mucho para ti...Puede que seas el que pueda ayudarla...Pero no quiero que la presiones ni nada...

Shikamaru asintió:

-Lo entiendo...

Y se marchó, cabizbajo.

***

Las cosas no mejoraron en Suna. Aunque enseñaron de nuevo a Temari como ser un ninja, no tenía tanta destreza ni tanta habilidad como antes. Sin embargo, seguía sin acordarse de nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Y a veces se sentía angustiada de que la tratasen como si la conociesen, cuando ella no sabía nada de ellos. Gaara no tuvo más remedio que decirle:

-Temari, no te hemos podido ayudar a recordar así que no me queda más remedio que mandarte a Konoha...Allí están todos tus amigos. Alomejor ellos te ayudan a recordar....Y Temari...No seas dura con ellos solo porque no los reconoces...Ellos de verdad te quieren...Al igual que yo...

Temari asintió levemente. Kankuro acompañó a Temari a Konoha. Kankuro echaba de menos las peleas con su hermana, que fuese tan irritante pero en realidad la quería por eso. Pasaron el trayecto en silencio.

-Em....Temari...

-....¡Ah! ¡SÍ! ¡Que yo soy Temari! ¡Dime!

-...¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Temari negó con la cabeza, un tanto apenada:

-No recuerdo nada...Y no sé como sentirme...

-Sea lo que sea...Podemos ser unos extraños, pero somos tus hermanos y te queremos...-hizo un intento de sonrisa.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa:

-¿Y qué clase de amigos tengo en Konoha?

-Pues a ver...Siempre me hablabas de ellos y me describías como eran...Ahora es mi turno...Veamos, está el Uzumaki Naruto, es un chaval muy escandaloso y extrovertido, algo bocazas pero es muy buena persona y ha hecho cambiar a mucha gente para bien...Entre ellos, a Gaara....

Y siguió describiendo de los que se acordaban, que eran Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Chouji.

-Hay mucha más gente, pero no me acuerdo...¡Ah, bueno!

Entonces miró a su hermana con una sonrisa de picardía:  
-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Bueno...Está un chaval...Por el que demostraba mucho aprecio...Demasiado, diría yo...Y él también demuestra mucho aprecio por ti...Diría que demasiado...Su nombre es Shikamaru Nara....

-Shikamaru...-meditó Temari-No, no me suena...

-Vaya..Qué pena...-dijo el otro.

***

Shikamaru la estaba esperando en la puerta, junto con todos sus amigos. ¿Estaría muy cambiada? ¿Le reconocería? ¿Volverían las cosas a ser como antes? Naruto lanzó un aullido:

-¡Ya llegó!

Shikamaru no se acercó. Quería hablar con ella a solas. Temari se sintió un poco agobiada con tanta gente mirándola, pero supuso que eran sus amigos y que no eran malas personas. Naruto habló:

-¡Temari! ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido!?

-Em...Tú..No es por sonar ruda...Pero...¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Los chicos asintieron, un poco desconcertados.

-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Próximo Hokage!-aulló Naruto, sonriente.

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura...-saludó la pelirrosa, sintiéndose de lo más extraña.

-Sai...Un placer...-sonrió un chico pálido.

-H-hyuga Hinata...E-encantada, T-temari-chan....-sonrió la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Inuzuka Kiba...-sonrió un chaval con colmillos afilado y marcas en la cara.

-Aburame Shino....-respondió uno con gafas de sol.

-¡Temari, acuérdate! ¡Soy yo, tu mejor amiga Tenten!-suplicaba Tenten.

-Hyuga Neji...-respondió un chico con pelo largo y liso y ojos perlados, que a Temari pareció haberlos visto antes. Ah, la chica tímida tenía esos mismos ojos.

-¡Rock Lee!-gritó un chico de pelo tazón y un traje verde extraño.

-Yamanaka Ino...-sonrió una chica rubia.

-Akimichi Chouji-sonrió un chico un tanto "rellenito".

-¿Nos reconoces a alguno de nosotros?-preguntó Naruto.

Temari negó, apenada. Todos suspiraron, decepcionados. A Ino se le ocurrió una gran idea:

-¡Espera, con Shikamaru era con el que más tiempo pasaba! ¡Alomejor a él si lo reconoce! ¡Shikamaru!-le llamó.

***

Shikamaru se acercó. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y no sabía por qué.

Temari le miró. No lo reconoció, no sabía quién era, sin embargo, un sentimiento extraño y desconocido apareció en su corazón. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea ni de quien era el chico ni cual era ese extraño sentimiento. Shikamaru la saludó:

-Hola, mujer problemática...¿Me reconoces? Soy Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara...

Temari le miró apenada:

-Lo siento...No...No lo recuerdo....

Shikamaru no respondió, solo la miró y dio media vuelta, y se marchó:

-¡Estúpido Shikamaru!-rugió Ino-¡Mira que tratarte así!

Temari sin embargo, no se enfadó, seguía con la duda en mente, del sentimiento que tenía dentro de ella.

-Temari, te acompañaré al hotel y después me marcharé a Suna...

Temari asintió. Se despidió de sus "amigos" que la miraban con tristeza. Ella no podía sentir lo mismo, no lo recordaba. Kankuro la acompañó al hotel y luego se despidió, no sin antes decir:

-Vuelve a ser tú, Temari...

Temari dejó la maleta en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Entonces empezó a meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido desde que despertó:

"Se supone que me llamo Temari, y soy la hermana mayor del mismísimo Kazekage de Suna...No...No me acuerdo de nada...Se supone que tengo unos amigos aquí...Parecen tan simpáticos...Tan agradables conmigo y sin embargo....No me acuerdo de ellos....¿Por qué?...Si de verdad son mis amigos...¿Por qué no logro acordarme? Quizás es un jutsu ilusorio...Como dijo Gaara...Pero...No me gusta esta sensación de vacío en mi interior...Estoy incómoda...Pero...¿Qué ha sido eso...cuando vi a ese chico? ¿Shikamaru, era?...Fue...Sentir algo en mi corazón...¿Qué diantres podría ser? Es como si...Como si..."

"Como si mi mente no lo recordarse, pero mi corazón si lo hiciese..."

**(N/a) Nuevo fic, nueva trama, nuevo sentimiento. Me ha quedado un poco como en el Kingdom Hearts CoM pero bueno...xDD ¡Temari no reconoce a Shikamaru, pero en su interior algo se ilumina! ¿Por qué Shikamaru estaba tan frío e indiferente? ¡En el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Me marcho a la punta del mundo lo que queda de semana y la que viene, por tanto estaré ausente un tiempo. Pero volveré! =DD**


	2. First memory, first feeling

**!He vuelto! Después de mi semana de vacaciones vengo con nuevas inspiraciones y energías...Espero que me hayais echado de menos y sino, pues bueno, xD, que se le va a hacer xDD Me han encantado los reviews que me han dejado.**

Temari no durmió nada bien aquella noche...Tuvo pesadillas que ni comprendía, momentos que ella estaba pero que no recordaba...

"Somos aliados de... Tú....¿No eras más listo?...¿Qué te ha parecido...?...¿Tienes miedo de que te hieran?...La próxima vez vendré a salvarte, llorica....Vago...¿Por quién me has tomado?..."

Temari se despertó, sudando, sobresaltada:

"¿Qué...Qué ha sido eso?...Sólo ha sido un sueño pero...¿Cómo es que parece que lo hubiese vivido? ¿Cómo es que parece tan real?...Maldita sea, esto es muy confuso...No entiendo nada...Esta sensación...De no reconocer nada...De no saber nada....No me gusta..."

Temari no durmió nada en toda la noche. Es más, cuando dieron golpes en la puerta, ya estaba despierta:

-Voy.

Abrió la puerta y vio que era el chico ése con cabeza de piña, el que parecía que su corazón se acordase de él.

-Em...Hola...¿Tú eras Shika....Shika....?

-Shikamaru.-respondió él-Em...Mujer problem...Digo...Temari, la Hokage te manda llamar...-le dijo Shikamaru, un tanto incómodo ante la situación, ya que ni su mejor amiga parecía reconocerle.

-Um...Vale...¿Puedes esperar un momento a que me cambie?

Shikamaru asintió. Al rato, Temari salió. Shikamaru le preguntó:  
-¿No llevas tu abanico?

-...¡Oh, ah, es verdad! ¡Gaara me dijo que lo llevase a todas partes!

Entró en su habitación y salió con el abanico en la espalda.

Yendo hacia la torre del Hokage, había un silencio, no tenían nada que decir, uno estaba demasiado incómodo ante la situación de que ella no le reconociese y otra simplemente no le recordaba y no tenía de que hablar. Temari bostezó y Shikamaru sonrió:

-¿No has tenido buena noche?

-No...Me he pasado toda la noche despierta...

-¿Insomnio?-preguntó él.

-Sueños extraños...De situaciones que son muy reales, que es como si las hubiese vivido, pero no las recuerdo...

-....Que problemático...-solo respondió él. Temari entonces habló:

-¿Entonces yo era muy cercana a ti?

Shikamaru se sorprendió:

-¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Kankuro me dijo que tú eras la persona más cercana a mí aquí en Konoha...

-Em...-intentó meditar el joven Nara-No hagas caso al estúpido de tu hermano...Pero...Supongo que sí....

-¿Y por qué?-quiso saber la Sabaku No.

-Pues...Porque siempre me encomendaban que te hiciese de guía...Y como era una misión, pues tenía que cumplirla...

-Entiendo...-dijo ella, no del todo convencida.

Shikamaru entonces bostezó. Temari le preguntó:

-¿Tú también has pasado una mala noche?

Shikamaru sonrió:

-No...Es muy problemático...Yo tengo sueño siempre...Es más, en cuanto lleguemos voy a echarme una siesta en el bosque de mi clan...

Pero ya habían llegado. Shikamaru esperó mientras Temari se iba y Temari se giró, y sonrió, después de hace mucho tiempo:

-Gracias...Y que duermas bien, vago...

Y entró en el despacho.

***

Shikamaru se quedó mirando hasta que Temari cerró la puerta del despacho, incrédulo. "Vago" le había dicho. ¿Es que acaso...Le recordaba?...Y le había sonreído...Solo a él...Sin embargo, meditó:

"¿Muy cercana a mí?...Estúpido Kankuro...Pero...Me ha llamado "Vago"...¿Me recuerda?...Y me ha sonreído..."

Entonces sus mejillas se encendieron un instante....

"Ha sonreído...Hermosa...¡....! Qué problemático... Deja de pensar en tonterías, Shikamaru...."

***

-Temari...-la llamó Tsunade.

-Em...¿Sí, Hokage-sama?-preguntó Temari, un tanto nerviosa.

-Me han contado lo sucedido...¿Estás bien?-inquirió preocupada.

-Bueno...Sí...Aunque me siento incómoda, que todos sean tan amables conmigo y yo....Yo...

-Temari-la interrumpió Tsunade- Es comprensible que no los recuerdes...Mis ninjas más poderosos están buscando una cura para lo tuyo...¿No has recordado nada?

-...Todavía no...-respondió ésta apenada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes...Otra cosa, Temari...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te suena de algo Shikamaru?-preguntó la Hokage, que estaba al corriente de los múltiples rumores que se cocían entre estos dos.

-Mm....¿Shikamaru? No...-mintió un poco.

-Vale...He dado días libres a tus amigos para que intenten ayudarte a recordar...Puedes retirarte...

-Gracias....Hokage-sama....

Temari salió del despacho. Se sentía extraño: ¿Por qué diantres siempre la estaban juntando con Shikamaru? Primero, Kankuro diciendo que era muy cercano a ella, después, al ver que no recordaba a sus amigos, Ino insistió en que Shikamaru se acercase, y además, la Hokage...Pero, además, estaba ella misma, su corazón....Su corazón le reconocía...Pero ella no....

***

Temari salió de la torre del Hokage y una vez que salió, preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Y ahora qué?

Se encaminó sin tener mucha idea a dónde iba. Al cabo de un rato le llamó la atención una tienda muy colorida "Floristería Yamanaka"

"¿Yamanaka? Ese nombre me suena..."

Entró en la tienda. Había flores de todo tipo, preciosas. Entonces vio una flores preciosas. Una voz le llamó la atención:

-Crisantemos. ¿Te gustan, Temari?

Se giró y vio a la chica rubia que la había saludado el día anterior:

-Sí, son muy bonitas...¿Esta floristería es tuya?

-Sí, de mi clan...¿Qué haces aquí, Temari?

-Bueno....Emm....Me llamó la atención estas flores...-mintió, incapaz de reconocer que no sabía adonde ir...

-Son preciosas. ¿Quieres alguna?

Temari sonrió:

-Lo siento...No traigo dinero...Em...

-Ino.-respondió ella.

-Sí, bueno, Ino, me marcho....Em...Supongo...Que te veré luego...-se despidió.

Temari se marchó.

***

Shikamaru se despertó. Entonces se dio cuenta:

-Problemático, Temari ya habrá salido del despacho...

Shikamaru se encaminó a la oficina de la Hokage, pero ésta le dijo que ya hacía tiempo que se había marchado. Entonces se fue a la floristería Yamanaka a preguntarle a su amiga Ino sobre Temari, que Ino siempre lo sabía todo:

-Ino, ¿has visto a Temari?

-Pues sí-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa pícara- Acaba de estar aquí mirando esas flores...Pero no sé a donde se ha ido....

Shikamaru lo agradeció, aunque no pilló la indirecta:

-Vale, gracias Ino.

Y cuando estaba a punto de irse, gritó:

-¡Shikamaru!

Éste se giró:

-¿Qué?

-Llévale éstas flores a Temari...-dijo señalando a los crisantemos.

-¿Por qué? Tengo prisa

-Las estuvo mirando embelesada...Le ha gustado...Llévaselas...Verás que contenta se pone...Y unas rosas también.

-Creí que dijiste que le habían gustado los crisantemos...

Ino sonrió:

-¿No sabes lo que las rosas significan, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza e Ino le susurró el significado. Shikamaru sonrió:

-Que problemática....Pero vale, ponme una.

***

Temari andaba por andar, pues no tenía adonde ir, cuando de repente se topó con el antiguo grupo 7:

-¡Temari, hola!

-Hola...Naruto.

-¡Te has acordado de mí'ttebayo!-sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

-Con lo burro que eres, normal que se acuerde de ti-dijo Sakura.

-¡Qué mala eres, Sakura-chan!-gritó apenado Naruto.

-....¿Puedo participar en la conversación?-preguntó Sai.

-Ah, Temari-dijo Sakura- Éste es Sai, no lo conocías antes de que...De que te pasase eso.

-Hola....Mi nombre es Sai. No seas muy formal conmigo.-dijo con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-Em....Yo soy Temari-saludó ella.

-¡Y dínos, Temari! ¿¡Has recordado algo'ttebayo!?-preguntó Naruto.

Temari sólo pudo negar y vio que la mirada de sus compañeros se entristecía. Entonces Naruto sonrió:

-¡QUÉ IDEA ACABO DE TENER!-gritó Naruto, feliz-¡Sakura-chan, Sai, acompañadme! ¡Temari, si nos disculpas!

Naruto se marchó arrastrando a Sai y a Sakura. Temari se quedó mirándolos con cara extraña, pero después se rió. Entonces, en un carrerón, Shikamaru llegó:

-¡Temari, te estaba buscando!

-¿Mm...? ¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru-san?-preguntó Temari.

-Haz el favor de llamarme solo Shikamaru...Y otra cosa...¿Cómo que qué quiero? Mujer, pierdes la memoria y te vas a dar un paseíto por un sitio que ni conoces...¿Y si te pierdes? Soy tu guía, a ver...

-Ah, bueno, lo siento, no lo sabía...Lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Shikamaru, que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cáracter frágil y tímido proveniente de Temari, se intentó disculpar, incómodo:

-No...No es eso...Pero a ver, mujer, me tenías preocupado y...

Entonces Temari empezó a reírse:

-¡Has picado!

Shikamaru bufó, pero luego sonrió:

-Que problemática...

Aunque se había burlado de él, él sonrió aliviado, al menos la mujer problemática seguía teniendo su problemática personalidad.

***

-¡Bueno, ¿me escuchastéis'ttebayo?! ¡Mañana quiero puntualidad! ¡En el Ichiraku ramen, ¿eh?!

-¡Que sí, Naruto, que sí!-se quejó Kiba.

-Naruto...Guarda silencio...No podré localizar a los insectos...-dijo Shino.

Y Naruto salió corriendo, en busca de informar a todos sus amigos sobre su magnífico plan.

***

-Bueno, ¿y qué es eso?-preguntó Temari, fijándose en que Shikamaru llevaba algo.

-Esto es realmente problemático pero...Son para ti...-dijo, entregándole un ramo de flores, incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

"Mendokusai...Parezco un niño pequeño...Sonrojándome por tonterías...Me tenía que dejar llevar por las estúpidas ideas de Ino....Apuesto a que ahora se ríe de mí"

-¿A qué viene este regalo?-preguntó Temari, sorprendida.

-Bueno, Ino me dijo que estuviste mirando esas flores cuando pasaste por su tienda y me dijo que si te las compraba, quizás recordases algo...-dijo, ocultando un poco la verdad.

Temari sonrió:

-Gracias, Shikamaru...

Shikamaru solo asintió, y sonrió. De repente, le vino una idea a la cabeza:

-Oye, Temari, tengo que hablar contigo...¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

-Bueno, si tú invitas, aceptaré...

-¿Quée?

Temari sonrió:

-Si tienes suficiente dinero para comprarme flores, lo tendrás para invitarme...

-Que problemática eres, Temari...

Temari siguió sonriendo burlona:  
-Nunca he dicho que no lo sea...

***

Una vez en el restaurante, que no era otro que Ichiraku, Temari pidió un plato de ramen y Shikamaru pidió otro. Temari habló entonces:

-¿Y qué quieres decirme?

-Ah, es verdad....Verás, ésto es muy problemático...Pero...¿Seguro que no me recuerdas?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó ella, tampoco diciendo de todo la verdad.

-Porque me llamaste vago...

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-Ahí mismo está el problema...Antes de que perdieses la memoria, no me llamabas por mi nombre, me llamabas vago...Y entre todos los apodos que puede haber, me dices con el que me llamabas...

-No lo sé, Shikamaru...Puede que te recuerde, pero puede que a la vez no...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shikamaru sin comprender.

-Que diga cosas que decía antes de perder la memoria, pero que no recuerde haberlas dicho...

-Que problemático es esto...-decía Shikamaru, que no lo entendía del todo.

-¡Shikamaru, ahí estás!-gritó una voz.

Ino se acercó. Entonces miró a Temari y sonrió:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Aprovechándote de nuestra joven desmemoriada?

-Que problemática eres, Ino...-murmuró Shikamaru.

-¡Bueno, tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Naruto me pidió que hablase contigo!-dijo Ino.

-Un momento...-mientras pagaba la cuenta, le preguntó a Temari-¿Sabes ir al hotel, Temari?

Temari asintió.

-Bueno, pues luego voy a buscarte, ¿vale?

Shikamaru e Ino se despidieron de Temari. Temari se sintió un poco molesta, sin razón alguna, pero se encaminó hacia el hotel. Tenía mucho sueño, así que se tumbó en su cama, y se durmió, con la ventana abierta, para que le diese aire.

***

-¿Entonces vas a colaborar?-preguntó Ino.

-Que remedio, sí...

-Genial, pero recuerda, que Temari no se entere..-le advirtió Ino.

-Descuida.

***

"Somos aliados de Konoha...Los ninjas de Suna..."

Llamaron a la puerta, pero Temari estaba profundamente dormida. Y a Shikamaru se le ocurrió la genial idea de entrar por la ventana. Como ninja que era, no le costó ningún problema. Allí estaba. Durmiendo plácidamente. Antes de despertarla, la contempló. Tan problemática, pero a la vez tan bonita. Notó que Temari se movió, así que se dedicó a despertarla:

-Temari...Temari...Despierta, mujer problemática...

Se acercó a ella un poco más:

-¡No toques mi abanico, Kankuro!-gritó de repente y le pegó una bofetada a Shikamaru, que con tanta fuerza, hizo que Shikamaru cayese al suelo. Entonces éste empezó a quejarse en el suelo del dolor, que no se lo esperaba. Temari se incorporó:

-Umm...¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shikamaru se levantó,masajeándose la mejilla:

-Pues yo venía a despertar suavemente a cierta kunoichi cuando ésta me ha golpeado pensando que era su hermano...

-¿Cómo has entrado?-preguntó Temari.

-Me he colado por la ventana-respondió él con normalidad. Entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acercó a ella-¡Espera! Dijiste algo de tu hermano...¡¿Has recordado algo?!

-Umm...-Temari cerró los ojos y meditó, y de repente los abrió, y una sonrisa marcó su rostro-¡Es cierto, sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Mi hermano menor se llama Gaara, es pelirrojo y está con una chica llamada Matsuri, es el Kazekage de la arena y tiene un monstruo dentro de él...Y...ésta otro hermano mío que es un pesado insoportable...Y se llama Kankuro, y usa marionetas...Y mis padres...Mis padres están muertos...

Entonces, cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar:

-Mis padres...Mi madre murió en el parto de Gaara..Y mi padre...fue asesinado...Ambos odiaron a Gaara...Y yo...Yo no pude ayudarle...No pude ayudar a mi propio hermano...¿Qué clase....Qué clase de hermana soy?

Y entonces hundió el rostro entre sus manos y empezó a llorar. Shikamaru se quedó ahí parado, mirando a la orgullosa y mandona mujer problemática, llorando, muriéndose por dentro. No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla:

-Temari, tranquila...Lo importante no es el pasado, sino el presente...Tu has querido siempre a tu hermano, y lo has protegido...Y lo quieres...Pues lo importante es que te hayas acordado de eso...

Temari se limpió las lágrimas:

-Gracias Shikamaru...

Una vez, Temari se tranquilizó, Shikamaru le preguntó:

-Entonces...¿Sólo has recordado sobre tu familia? ¿Nada sobre tus amigos?

-Nada sobre mis "amigos"....

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-La verdad esque estoy bastante cansada...Creo que me voy a quedar durmiendo...

-Vale, si necesitas algo, ve a mi cas...Quiero decir, avisa a la Hokage, que ella me avisará a mí...

-De acuerdo...¡Ah, espera un momento!  
-¿...?

Temari cogió un botiquín y le curó la herida a Shikamaru. Le untó una pomada en la mejilla con el dedo y con eso dijo:

-Así no te dolerá tanto...Buenas noches, Shikamaru...

-...E-eh..Ah, sí...Buenas noches, Temari...

***

Shikamaru llegó a su casa, y su madre le preguntó:

-¿Cómo ha ido el día, hijo?

-Problemático, como siempre...

-¿Has visto a la hermana del Kazekage? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupada.

Su hijo la miró extrañado:

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Los rumores se extiende como la espuma...-aclaró ella.

-Ah, vale...Sí, está bien...Aunque sigue sin recordarme..Digo, recordarnos...

Yoshino esbozó una sonrisa ante el error de Shikamaru, pero éste no le dio se dirigió a su cuarto, y sin hablar, con nadie se acostó.

***

"Uzumaki Naruto...Gracias"

***

Shikamaru, mientras meditaba en su cama sobre lo sucedido ese día.

"Esa mujer problemática...Aunque siga igual...¿Por qué no me reconoce?...Yo soy su mejor amigo...¿Por qué no me recuerda?...En fin, no le voy a meter prisa...Pero...Qué estúpido...Mira que dejarme convencer por Ino para regalarle un ramo de flores....Qué problemático...Encima, por si fuera poco..."

Shikamaru se acarició la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe y en el que Temari le había untado con el dedo una pomada. Se ruborizó ligeramente:

"¡Qué idioteces piensas, Shikamaru! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué me está pasando?"

**(n/a) Me gusta como estan saliendo las cosas(!) ^^**


	3. In the middle of nowhere

Temari se levantó, aturdida por el sueño que acababa de tener. En él reflejaba los momentos que Gaara era cruel y como el ninja rubio hiperactivo le convertía en buena persona. ¿Qué podría ser? De repente, llamaron a la puerta, pero como le daba pereza levantarse, esperó a que Shikamaru apareciera por la ventana. Y en efecto, Shikamaru, que esperó unos quince minutos, apareció por la ventana. Una vez entró se acercó a una distancia peligrosa a Temari y empezó a intentar despertarla:

-Temari, vamos, mujer, despierta...Arriba, vaga...No seas perezosa...¡Ja! Y eso lo digo yo...

Miró a Temari y vio que ésta sonreía ante el comentario. Shikamaru sonrió y decidió hacerle la misma jugada. Se hizo el inocente:

-¿No despiertas, eh? Bueno, yo te despertaré...

Shikamaru desapareció un momento de la sala y Temari se preguntó adónde había ido. Entonces sintió su presencia y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Entonces, Shikamaru tiró un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza de Temari, que se levantó sobresaltada:

-¿¡Qué demonios has hecho, Shikamaru!?

-La culpa es tuya, por ser tan problemática...No te hagas la dormida...

-¡Me hago la dormida si quiero!-Temari salió de la habitación.

-Mujer, ¿adonde vas?

Al instante volvió con un cubo lleno de agua:

-No, Temari...Espera, no te atreverás...

-¡Prueba de tu propia medicina!-y entonces se colocó detrás de él sin que se diese cuenta y le echó el cubo entero en la cabeza.

-¡Gracias por ducharme otra vez! Bueno-dijo poniéndose serio-cambíate , es más, trae bañador, quiero llevarte a un sitio...

Shikamaru esperó fuera mientras se escurría la ropa. Entonces, Temari salió. Y entonces Temari habló:

-¿Y bien? ¿Adónde vamos?

-Es problemático, pero tienes que vendarte los ojos...

-¿Qué idioteces me estás contando, Shikamaru?-se quedó sorprendida Temari.

-No te cuento ninguna, no tengo tiempo, póntela-ordenó.

-¡Pero no veré nada!-se quejó ella.

-Para algo estoy yo aquí-susurró Shikamaru sensualmente en su oreja mientras le colocaba la venda, haciendo que todos sus nervios se crispasen.

Temari se dejó poner la venda, no muy convencida y sintió que Shikamaru la cogía de la mano. Entonces, llegaron a un sitio que Temari era obvio que no sabía donde, y una voz que no era la de Shikamaru, pero que sabía de quién era:

-¡Ya llegaron'ttebayo! ¡Shikamaru, ¿por qué estás tan mojado?!

-Problemas haciendo de despertador...-susurró Shikamaru.

Temari notaba muchas presencias y era muy extraño:

-¿Qué está pasando?-y cuando intentó quitarse la venda, una mano la detuvo.

-Temari,¿confías en mí?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Me resulta algo difícil, te conozco desde hace tres días...-dijo Temari.

La sinceridad le dolió a Shikamaru pero se calló:

-Bueno, y en estos días...¿He hecho algo para que desconfiases de mí?

-No, pero...

-¿Crees que te puedo hacer algo malo?-siguió preguntando él.

-No es eso, pero...

-Además, has oído a Naruto...¿Naruto te parece alguien del que desconfiar?

-No, aún así...

Shikamaru le volvió a susurrar en el oído:

-Confía en mí...

Al pedírselo como casi una súplica y tan irresistible, Temari, no pudo negarse:

-Está bien....

-¡Bien, entonces márchemonos!-gritó Naruto.

***

Entonces, al poco rato de andar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la villa porque el suelo se hizo más rocoso y lleno de hierba. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque su corazón le decía que tenía que confiar en Shikamaru, que seguía sujetándola de la mano. Hay veces que se tropezaba, pero por suerte, siempre estaba Shikamaru delante, y siempre se podía apoyar en su espalda, y aparte ganaba un "Estás bien" por parte de Shikamaru. Ella solo asentía. El viaje se le hizo eterno, porque no sabía a donde iba, y porque solo tenía a Shikamaru para hacerle de guía. Entonces oyó una voz que recordaba haber oído el primer día que fue a Konoha:

-Ya hemos llegado.

Entonces, Temari intentó soltarse de la mano de Shikamaru para quitarse la venda, pero éste se lo impidió. Ésto hizo que las mejillas de Temari se enrojasen un poco.

"¿Por qué no me quiere soltar la mano si ya hemos llegado?"

Shikamaru se hacía la misma pregunta:

"¿Por qué no le suelto la mano si ya hemos llegado? ¿Por qué no quiero soltarle la mano? ¿Por qué me estoy ruborizando? Esto es muy problemático..."

Pero pese a sus pensamientos, no le soltó la mano, hasta que decidió que ya podía ser incómodo y apartó la mano y entonces fue quitándole poco a poco la venda:

-Ya definitivamente hemos llegado, mujer problemática...

Y en cuanto le soltó la venda, escuchó un grito:

-¡Sorpresa!

Entonces vio a todos los que se habían presentado en las puertas de Konoha, tres días antes y vio ante ella un lago enorme, de aguas cristalinas. Naruto empezó a hablar:

-¡Una fiesta para Temari! ¡Los buenos momentos no se olvidan nunca! ¡Si Temari no tiene recuerdos, habrá que creárselos! ¡Y quién sabe, puede que empiece a recordarnos'ttebayo!

Y todos se quitaron la ropa para quedarse en bañador y fueron a bañarse al lago. Temari sonrió y se fue a bañar con todos. Puede que no los recordarse, pero eran sus amigos, y sintió que su felicidad estaba allí con ellos...

***

Shikamaru se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a mirar a Temari. Se la veía feliz, aunque no reconociese a nadie, y la sonrisa de la antigua Temari volvía a aflorar en su rostro. No podía evitar no mirarla. Era muy bella en todos los sentidos, y él lo sabía. Aparte, estaba esos últimos días se había estado comportando de forma un tanto inusual. Solo rezó porque no fuese lo que creía que era. Temari se acercó, mojada:

-¿No te bañas?

-Ahora dentro de un rato-contestó.

Temari se sentó a su lado y tras unos minutos en el que nadie hablaba. Él estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola a ella disimuladamente mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella abrió los ojos de repente y él apartó la mirada:

-He recordado...Que Naruto es una persona muy importante para mi hermano...Recuerdo que mi hermano no era del todo bueno y siempre andaba con sed de sangre...Pero Naruto le salvó, ¿no?

-Así es...¿Te has acordado de Naruto?

-Sí...Parece que poco a poco voy recobrando la memoria...

-Me alegro...-dijo Shikamaru.

Se levantó y fue a bañarse, dejando a Temari sola. Entonces Temari miraba a todos sus supuestos "amigos" Todos estaban juntos, riéndose, haciendo tonterías, y entonces fue cuando esa vacía sensación se apoderó de ella.

Sintió que ella no pintaba nada allí. Que ella no existía. Que aunque sus amigos la querían y se preocupaban por ella, ella no recordaba nada y allí ella no era más que una molestia. Sintió que estaba en un lugar desconocido, en un sitio que no el suyo.

Tenten vino:

-¿No te bañas, Temari?

-Ahora voy....

-Tenten-respondió ella apenada.

-Lo siento...Yo...

-No te preocupes, Temari-sonrió Tenten-Eres mi mejor amiga, te seguiré queriendo aunque no me recuerdes....

Temari sonrió. Tenten se marchó a bañarse y Temari se quedó profundamente dormida:

"¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?...Temari, eso no es...¡Ja, ja!...Tienes que venir de vez en cuando a Konoha, tengo que desahogarme con alguien...Sí, es que Lee a veces es insoportable...Y Neji, bueno, es Neji..."

***

Shikamaru salió del agua y la vio allí, durmiendo pacíficamente. Estaba aún mojada y Shikamaru cogió su camisa y tapó a Temari con ella:

-Temari...Vuelve a ser tú pronto...

***

Todos se sentaron en el suelo a comer. Hicieron un picnic colectivo. Cada persona traía algo. Al final se convirtió en un banquete en el que todos reían. Temari se despertó y se encaminó hacia donde estaban todos, sintiendo otra vez la sensación de vacío.

-Ah, Temari...No hemos querido despertarte...Ven, siéntate con nosotros...

Temari miró a Tenten y entonces la abrazó, ante la sorpresa de todas. Tenten estaba confundida:

-¿Temari?

-Tenten...¡Ya te recuerdo!

Todos gritaron:

-¿¡QUÉE!?

-Tú eras mi mejor amiga, sí, te recuerdo perfectamente...

-¡Pero eso es genial, Temari!-gritó Tenten devolviendo el abrazo.

-¡También recuerdo a Lee, que siempre estaba con su llama de la juventud y a Neji, que era un cubito de hielo a veces!

-¡ESO ES GENIAL, Temari-san, LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN TI DE NUEVO!-gritaba Lee, feliz.

-Hmph....Eso está bien...-respondió Neji.

-¿No recuerdas a nadie más?-preguntó Sakura.

-A Naruto...Ayudó a mi hermano...En muchas ocasiones...Y a mi familia

Naruto abrazó a Temari:

-¡Entonces me recuerdas'ttebayo! ¡Estoy feliz!

Sin embargo, a los que no recordaba, suspiraron decepcionados. Pero Ino habló:

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que dentro de nada nos recordarás...

-Espero que sí...-sonrió Temari mientras empezaba a comer unas bolas de arroz.

***

Shikamaru estaba feliz y a la vez no. Feliz, porque Temari había conseguido recordar a Tenten. Feliz porque pensaba que poco a poco estaba reconociendo a gente...Pero estaba decepcionado...¿Por qué no le recordaba a él? Él era la persona más cercana que tenía en Konoha...Y en cambio, no le recordaba....Recordaba a Lee y a Neji, que pocas veces se habían hablado o visto y a él no, que siempre había estado con ella en Konoha. Sentía...¿celos?...

"Por favor, Shikamaru, ¿vas a tener celos por qué no sea el primero al que recuerde?...Que patético soy...Ella no tiene la culpa de que su mente vaya recordando a quien le da la gana...No es nada racional....Supongo que dentro de poco me reconocerá...Y sino...Bueno, si ha recordado al frío de Neji, a mí es seguro que me recuerde..."

***

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos...-dijo Neji.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Llegaron a Konoha pronto y Temari se despidió de sus amigos:

-Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad...Me alegro de tener amigos como vosotros...Seguro que dentro de nada os recuerdo...

Todos se marcharon menos Shikamaru, que la acompañó al hotel. Temari iba un poco apenada:

-¿Qué te pasa, mujer problemática?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Es...Yo me alegro mucho de todo lo que están haciendo por mí...Incluso ya he empezado a recordar sobre ellos...Pero el rostro de los que no he reconocido...Estaban tristes...Me siento culpable, de que hagan tantas cosas por mí y yo no pueda reconocerles...¿Has visto cómo me han mirado?

-No puede meter prisa a tu cerebro....Vendrá por su cuenta...-respondió Shikamaru, a pesar de que él era uno de ellos.

-Tú también me has mirado así, Shikamaru...Lo sé...Y lo siento...

-No es algo que deba preocuparte...Era tu mejor amigo, me siento triste de que aún no me recuerdes pero me alegro de que hayas recordado a gente...

-Aún así...

Shikamaru la interrumpió:

-No es tu culpa...Fue culpa de ese rastrero que te hizo eso en la cabeza...Y bueno, cosas peores podían haber pasado...

-¿...?

-Podría haberte matado...O haberte dejado en coma...O cosas peores...-murmuró él.

-Supongo...Pero sentir que no...-y en ese instante se calló.

-¿Que no qué?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Eh?....¡No, nada!

-¿Que no qué Temari?-volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

-¡Ya te he dicho que nada!

-No trates de engañarme, Temari. No lo vas a conseguir.-dijo Shikamaru, con la mirada fija en ella.

-Y tú no trates de presionarme, tampoco lo vas a conseguir-sonrió ella.

Shikamaru bufó:

-Solo pretendía ayudarte.

Temari, al ver su compasión suspiró:

-Está bien...Cuando todos os estabais bañando y después, cuando yo me había dormido y después me desperté y os vi a todos comiendo y hablando, sentía que yo allí no pintaba nada...Como si no fuese mi sitio...

Shikamaru la miró extrañado:

-Pero éste es tu sitio...Todos se preocupan por ti...Todos son tus amigos...¿Cuál sería tu sitio, entonces?

-No lo sé, yo sigo sin acordarme de nada excepto lo de hoy...Es como si...Como si...Yo si desapareciera...Las cosas seguirían igual...Que aunque lamentaran mi pérdida, las cosas siguiesen igual...

Shikamaru se detuvo. Luego le clavó la mirada:

-¿Eres idiota, mujer problemática? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Todos nos estamos esforzando para que recuerdes...Todos estamos preocupados por ti....Todos estallamos cuando nos informaron de que habías perdido la memoria...Creéme si te digo que si tu no estuvieses...Un vacío se nos formaría...Éste es tu sitio, junto a tus hermanos, a tus amigos, a mí....

-Shikamaru...

-Además, si a ti te pasase algo me daría un infarto...¡Qué digo un infarto! Sería mucho más problemático...Seguro que me moriría....-dijo sin pensar.

Temari lo miró incrédula, y el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Shikamaru abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante lo que había dicho. Al instante se ruborizó, y trató de disimularlo:

-Quiero decir...Eres mi mejor amiga...Seguro que me moriría o algo...

-Sí...Supongo...-dijo ella, recobrando la compostura.

-Vaya, hemos llegado...-dijo viendo ante sí la entrada a la habitación.

-Gracias por todo, Shikamaru...Y lo siento...

-No te disculpes, como te dije, no es culpa tuya...-repitió Shikamaru.

-Buenas noches, vago...-sonrió ella.

Shikamaru miró su sonrisa y también sonrió tontamente:

-Buenas noches, mujer problemática...Sueña que me recordarás...

Temari se rió ante el comentario mientras Shikamaru se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

**(n/a) Bueno, otro capítulo nuevo...Parece que Temari recupera la memoria poco a poco, pero claro, de todo lo bueno siempre hay algo malo...Bueno, hasta el próximo cap! Me siento hoy inspirada! Primero el one-shot, y despues el 3º cap. =DD**

**Recompensa=Reviews? =D**


	4. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar,sino puedo recordar?

"Esa armadura...¡Voy a destrozarla! ¡Chidori! ...¿Tan buen oponente es ese Sasuke?"

Temari se levantó de buen humor. Sentía que recobraba la memoria poco a poco y eso era sensacional. Se arregló y se vistió y justo cuando salió de su habitación se topó de bruces con Shikamaru, que iba en ese instante a llamar a su puerta. Shikamaru era fuerte y no notó apenas el golpe, pero Temari retrocedió y se cayó. Shikamaru la miró:

-Oh, perdona, mujer, no sabía que ibas a salir...

Shikamaru le tendió la mano y Temari se agarró y se levantó, pero no estaba enfadada. Shikamaru suspiró:  
-¿Te has levantado de buen humor esta mañana?

-Sí, he vuelto a recordar....Había antes un chico moreno, ¿no?...Se marchó por voluntad y Naruto intentó pararlo...

-Ah, Sasuke...-murmuró Shikamaru- Sí, Sasuke era muy amigo de Naruto así que lo nombre mucho ni en la presencia de Naruto ni en la de Sakura...Los deprime... Sí, se marchó con uno de los Sannin, Orochimaru, para que le diese poder...

-Ya veo...-respondió Temari-¿Adónde vamos?

-La Hokage quiere verte. Y de paso quiere hablar conmigo.

Llegaron al despacho de la Hokage:

-¿Quería verme?-preguntó Temari.

-Así es, Temari...-respondió Tsunade-Según me han contado, parece que ya has recordado algunas cosas...

-Eso parece.-sonrió la kunoichi.

-¿Cómo las recuerdas?

-Pues...Ahora que lo dice, sueño lugares, situaciones en las que se supone que he estado y visto y así es como me vienen los recuerdos...¡...! ¡Entonces!

Tsunade sonrió:

-Creo que ya sabemos como curarte...Parece ser que los sueños te hacen recordar...Entonces lo que tienes que hacer para recobrar la memoria es dormir...

-Me encantaría tener yo esa misión...-susurró Shikamaru.

Temari se rió. Tsunade prosiguió:

-Shikamaru, llevamos faltos de ninjas, así que hoy partirás a una misión de rango B con tu equipo. No te preocupes, no es complicada. Consiste en llevar unos papeles a una aldea vecina. Si tardáis poco, podréis estar aquí dentro de dos días.

Tsunade le dio un papel, Shikamaru lo miró y asintió:

-Iré a avisar a Ino y a Choji.

Ambos se marcharon. La Hokage sonrió, mientras los miraba:

"Je...Es verdad...Hacen muy buena pareja..."

***

-Bueno, mujer, voy a ir a avisar a Ino y a Choji...¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-No lo sé, tu eres mi guía, ¿no?-se burló ella.

-Entonces acompáñame-sonrió él.

***

Choji e Ino estaban en la floristería Yamanaka, hablando. Ino los vio llegar y sonrió:

-¿Una cita, Shikamaru? No me esperaba que fueses tan espabilado...

-Que problemática eres, Ino...-bufó Shikamaru-Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado una misión...

-¿Temari viene?-preguntó Choji.

-No, ella vien....

-¡Entonces sí es una cita!-interrumpió Ino.

-He venido a avisaros a los dos...Y Temari viene conmigo porque soy su guía y se puede perder, ¿vale?-aclaró Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero a ti te gustaría que fuese una cita...-insistió Ino.

-Que sí, pesada...-dijo Shikamaru, para ver si se callaba.

Ino sonrió y Temari le miró asombrada. Shikamaru abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo que había dicho, se giró para que no le vieran sonrojarse:

-B-bueno, ya sabéis, mañana sobre las 11:00, en las puertas de Konoha...-dijo Shikamaru, yéndose de la tienda.

Temari fue detrás suya. Ino le gritó a Shikamaru:

-¡Bueno, seguid con vuestra cita!

***

Después de andar durante mucho tiempo sin ir a un rumbo fijo, Temari preguntó:

-¿A dónde vamos, Shikamaru?  
-Eh...Perdona, iba distraído...Respecto a lo que dije antes de lo de la cita...Em...No te lo tomes en serio, era para ver si la bocaza de Ino se cerraba un rato.

Temari sonrió:

-No te preocupes, lo intuía....Bueno, Shikamaru, mi intención no es aburrirme así que llévame a algún sitio divertido...

-¿Es un favor o una orden?

-¿Tú que crees?-sonrió Temari.

-Para qué pregunto-sonrió.

***

No había mucho que hacer, así que Shikamaru llevó a Temari al bosque de los Nara. Shikamaru se tumbó:

-Plan de hoy. Mirar las nubes y dormir. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, vale, quizás así recuerde algo...

Temari se tumbó al lado suya, pero empezó a moverse para intentar coger una postura en condiciones. Shikamaru se dio cuenta y la miró:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy incómoda. No tengo donde apoyar la cabeza.

-Umm...Pues no sé que podemos hacer...-decía Shikamaru, que ya estaba casi frito- Ya sé. Acércate.

Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y ya entendió lo que Shikamaru quería. Temari apoyó la cabeza en su pecho:

-No me malinterpretes, ¿eh?-rió Shikamaru-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor...-bostezó Temari.

Y ambos se durmieron sobre la hierba.

***

"Tantos recuerdos he tenido...Contigo....Luché contra ti....Me salvaste...Luego lloré delante tuya...Te burlaste de mí...Te ayudé...Caminé junto a ti, te acompañé...¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes? ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? No lo entiendo...Yo soy la persona más cercana a ti...¿Por qué no puedes recordarme? Yo quiero que me recuerdes...Esta sensación es incómoda...Porque en realidad, yo..."

"¡Yo lo examinaré! ¡También sé que Orochimaru quiere el cuerpo de Sasuke!"

Temari se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que seguía usando a Shikamaru como almohada. Se preguntó si Shikamaru seguía dormido, y dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de Shikamaru, pero se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba despierto, mirándola. Enrojeció y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo:

-¿Qué haces?

-Mirarte-respondió.

-¿Y por qué me miras?

-Porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer...-mintió.

-¿Cuánto hace que llevas despierto?

-Hace un rato...

-¿Y por qué no te has ido?-siguió preguntando.

-Porque no quería despertarte. Bueno, terminemos este interrogatorio.

Temari se rió. De repente escucharon unas voces:

-¡Ahí están! ¡Mira, durmiendo juntos!

Dirigieron la vista. Dos ancianas cotillas los miraban con picardía:

-Entonces, ése es el chico de los Nara...

-Sí, y ésa la embajadora de Suna....Vaya, pues los rumores eran ciertos...

-Yo ya lo suponía...Andar juntos todo el rato no es normal....entre amigos, claro.

-Pero ella es tres años mayor que él...-meditó una de ellas-¿No es extraño?

-Entiendo que al chico le gusta una chica mayor, pero que a la chica le guste un joven más pequeño que ella sí es extraño...

-En mis tiempos solían ser los chicos mayores que las chicas a la hora del amor...

-Estamos en una época nueva...-dijo, y se marcharon aún hablando de sus tiempos remotos.

Temari y Shikamaru habían escuchado la conversación. Temari bajó la cabeza. Se sentía decepcionada. No se sentía decepcionada porque no recordase nada sobre eso, ni porque fueran meros rumores, ni porque pensasen eso de ella, sino por lo de la edad... Lo de que fuese extraño que ella sintiese algo por él, por el hecho de que fuese tres años mayor que él....Un momento...¿Por qué tenía que sentirse decepcionada? No lo conocía. Shikamaru bufó:

-Tsk...Rumores...-se sentía molesto, y por desgracia, sabía por qué.

-Aunque sea rumores...¿Crees que es verdad? ¿Lo de que sea extraño que yo "estuviese" enamorada de ti por ser mayor?-dijo entre comillas.

-¿Lo estás acaso?-y antes de que Temari pudiera responderle siguió hablando- Además, cuando el amor es verdadero, la edad no importa. Éso es lo que pienso yo.

Temari sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, yo también.

-Además, esas ancianas no saben ni de lo que hablan...Se dedican a cotillear sin saber los sentimientos de los demás...

-Pero hay veces que hasta aciertan y todo...-rió Temari.

-Sí....Muchas veces....-dijo Shikamaru.

"Como ahora, por ejemplo, tienen razón"pensó Shikamaru.

***

Dieron una vuelta, y Shikamaru le preguntó si había recordado y ésta le respondió que a Sakura. Shikamaru asintió aburrido, pero también decepcionado, cosa que Temari notó:

-Shikamaru....Lo siento...

Shikamaru la miró, tan triste y cabizbaja que una gran losa llamada culpabilidad cayó sobre él:

-No tienes que disculparte por no recordarme...Las cosas son así...

-Pero sé que te molesta mucho...Y yo no sé como sentirme respecto a ti...

-¿Q-qué?-balbuceó el moreno.

-Se supone que eres el chico más cercano a mí aquí, en Konoha...¿Cómo debo sentirme si sé que no puedo recordar a mi mejor amigo?

-Bueno, no pasa nada-mintió él-Lo importante es que estés viva.

-Cierto. Pero hay algo que me inquieta.-meditó Temari.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Pues...Se supone que ese criminal me borró la memoria, pero supongo que estaría al tanto de que yo la recupería poco a poco, al fin y al cabo era su técnica...Entonces...¿Por qué hizo un malgasto de Chakra?

-No lo sé, y desgraciadamente, se ha llevado el secreto a la tumba...-se mordió el labio Shikamaru.

-Esto de ir recuperando la memoria poco a poco no es del todo bueno, tiene que haber algún efecto secundario.

-No pienses en ello, no va a pasarte nada malo...-la tranquilizó él.

"No mientras yo esté aquí"quiso decir, pero el orgullo se lo impedía.

Tras un silencio que parecía eterno, Temari sonrió:

-¿Qué te pasa, mujer?

-¡Shikamaru, eres el elegido!-respondió con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó él, malinterpretando la situación.

-¡El elegido para entrenarme! ¡Entrenemos!

-Pero Temari, tú no estás en condiciones de...-intentó replicar Shikamaru.

-Es lo mejor para ayudarme a mi forma física.

-Pero...

-¿No quieres ayudarme?-preguntó triste.

Shikamaru bufó:

-Está bien...Que problemático...Vamos...

***

Tras unas horas de arduo entrenamiento, en el que Temari más o menos mejoraba y Shikamaru le daba consejos de estrategia, ambos agotaron su chakra, pero Temari no estaba acostumbrado y anduvo pesadamente hacia Shikamaru:

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Cuando quieras...-sonrió él.

Pero en ese instante, Temari, agotada al límite, se cayó, sin fuerzas para moverse. Shikamaru al notar el peso, también se cayó. Se miraron durante unos instantes, que querían que fuesen eternos. Los dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. Pero un rayo cayó y el momento se interrumpió:  
-¿Estás bien, mujer?

-E-eh...S-sí, lo siento...P-parece que he agotado mis fuerzas...-sonrió ella, débil.

-Bueno, lo has hecho muy bien...Venga, te llevo...

Shikamaru cargó a Temari en la espalda. Temari se dio cuenta de que no tomaban la dirección al hotel:

-¿A dónde vamos, Shikamaru?

-A mi casa.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Piensas que con lo agotada que estás voy a dejarte en el hotel débil? Por favor, Temari, no tengo delicadeza, pero no voy a permitir que te desmayes. Tu cenas y duermes en mi casa como que me llamo Nara Shikamaru-aclaró él.

-P-pero...¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué van a pensar?

-Les alegrará verte...-sonrió él.

-¿Me conocen?-preguntó ella.

-Bastante.

-¿Y les parecerá correcto?

Shikamaru sonrió:

-No les parecerá, les encantará...

***

-¡Hola, querida! ¡Encantada de conocerte, otra vez!-rió Yoshino, como si lo de la memoria fuera algo normal.

-Hola, em...Esto...

-Mi madre, Temari. Se llama Yoshino-dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, Shikamaru, ¿qué haces llevando a hombros a la joven dama?

-Ha perdido sus fuerzas entrenando, y creo que sería bien que probase uno de tus platos.

-¡Pues claro!-sonrió Yoshino-¡Shikaku, levántate, pedazo de vago, ven a saludar!

Un bufido se oyó, un hombre con un gran parecido a Shikamaru apareció por la puerta:

-Hola, Shikamaru, hola Temari.

Yoshino le pegó un golpe a su esposo en la cabeza:

-¡Preséntate! ¿¡No ves que no recuerda!?

-Ah, es verdad. Soy Shikaku, y no es difícil adivinar que soy el padre de Shikamaru.

-Un placer.

-¡Shikamaru, Shikaku, poned la mesa! ¡Temari, acomódate, estás en tu casa!

-Muchas gracias, Yoshino-san.

Yoshino sonrió orgullosa. Temari se sentó en una silla que había en la cocina, mientras Yoshino cocinaba. La cocina se inundó de un aroma apetitoso. Y de vez en cuando Shikamaru y Shikaku iban y venían.

-Shikamaru, lleva los platos.

Llevando los platos, y todos se sentaron a comer. Shikaku preguntó:

-Y dime, Temari,¿has recordado ya a Shikamaru?

-¡Papá!

-No, por desgracia para mí, no. Shikamaru está cuidando tan bien de mí...Me protege, me ayuda y me defiende...

Yoshino y Shikaku miraron sorprendidos a Temari, y luego miraron a Shikamaru aún más sorprendidos, mientras éste se moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hijo?-preguntó Shikaku.

-¡Papá, cállate!

-Si quieres, Temari, te enseño la habitación de Shikamaru...Quizás así le recuerdes...-sonrió Yoshino con picardía.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¿¡Que piensas enseñarle!? **(Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, XD)**

-¡Era broma, Shikamaru!

-Y Temari...¿Has recordado a tu familia?-dijo Shikaku.

Temari se quedó sorprendida. Y una tristeza que no supo disimular se adueñó de ella. Sentía remordimientos, culpa, tristeza. Sabía que no era pregunta con mala intención, pero aún así, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir asco de si misma. ¿Qué era de sus padres? ¿Cómo diantres se había portado con Gaara, con su hermano?

Ella recordó que había tenido miedo, le tenía miedo. Y no se comportó como hermana mayor que debía ser. ¿Y cómo vivió Gaara esos doce años?

Solo, abandonado, sin nadie. Y todo por su culpa.

Intentó que no le flaquease la voz, y dijo:

-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo...Me voy...Un...Un placer...

Y salió corriendo.

"¡Soy estúpida! ¡Tremendamente estúpida! ¡Y patética! ¡Me he dejado llevar por esto! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no sirvo para nada? ¡Defraudo a mis amigos, defraudo a mi familia, los defraudo a todos!"

-¡Temari!-gritó Shikamaru, en cuanto la figura de ésta se desvaneció por la puerta-¡Papá,¿por qué has dicho eso?!

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no lo decía con mala intención. Solo quería saber si los había recordado.

-¡Y es verdad! ¡Pero tú no lo sabes! ¡Ella sí lo recordó, pero desde que lo hace, se siente culpable!

Y salió corriendo tras ella.

Temari llegó a su habitación, echó el cerrojo, y cerró las ventanas, porque sabía que Shikamaru podría venir tras ella, y ahora mismo, no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con él. Había sido tan patética, tan estúpida. ¿Qué había sido de la "fuerte, dura y orgullosa Temari, según decían todos? No lo sabía, y lo peor de todo, no sabía quien era ella misma, no se reconocía.

Shikamaru aporreó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie contestaba. Sin embargo, una corazonada le decía que Temari estaba ahí dentro.

-¡Temari, abre!

Nadie contestó.

-¡Sabes que puedo romper la puerta!

Esta vez si habló, una voz femenina:

-¡Déjame! ¡Defraudo a mis amigos, defraudo a mi familia, te defraudo a ti! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi personalidad? ¿Y mis sentimientos? ¿Y si yo amaba a alguien? ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo olvido? ¿¡Cómo voy a olvidar algo que ni siquiera recuerdo!?

-...Pero, no es...

-No importa, Shikamaru, vete a tu misión mañana, ya se me pasará...No puedes ayudarme a decidir quien soy...Nadie puede...Ni siquiera tú...Esta es mi misión y tú no estás involucrado...

Y Shikamaru, inmóvil, pálido, incapaz de hablar o de decir algo, se molestó. Se molestó mucho, él siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla, para intentar hacerle recordar. ¿Y así se lo agradecía?

-¿¡Con que ésas tenemos!?-protestó el chico-¡Te ayudo, intento hacer que recuerdes! ¿¡Y así es cómo me lo pagas!?

Entonces Temari abrió la puerta:

-¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudases! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

-¡Soy tu amigo, quería ayudarte!-le gritó.

-¿¡Crees acaso que me conoces!? ¡No puedes conocerme! ¡Ni siquiera me conozco yo! ¡Además, tú eres el que siempre me presionaba al que te recordase!

-¡Al igual que cualquier persona, quería que me recordases! ¡Como cualquier otra persona, como cualquier otro amigo!

Y la paciencia se agotó, y explotó:

-¡Tú no eres mi amigo! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido, eso le afectó como si le hubieran atacado. Temari también se había quedado sorprendida sobre lo que había dicho, e intentó disculparse:

-Shikamaru, yo...

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y antes de irse, murmuró:

-Yo solo quería que volvieses a ser la de antes...

Y se marchó, enfadado, triste, pero sobre todo, tremendamente decepcionado...

Temari miró la figura de Shikamaru desvaneciéndose entre las sombras, había hablado demasiado, era una bocazas. Ella solo quería tener unos instantes de paz, de independencia. Así que buscó una excusa por haber sido tan brusca con él. Se dijo a si misma que él había ido a buscarla y no la había dejado en paz, pero por mucho que lo intentase, esa excusa no la convencía para nada.

(n/a) ¡Bueno, cómo ha acabado esto! ¡Con peleas! ¡En fin, no hay nada que temer, de momento! ¡Shikamaru se marcha a la misión en el próximo capítulo! ¡Y Temari tiene la misión de dormir (que patético suena XD)! ¿Sufrirán algún percance el grupo 10? ¿Y recordará de una vez por todas Temari a Shikamaru?

**Revieews? =D**


	5. Es el momento, de admitir lo que siento

"Veo con que facilidad recuerdas a todo el mundo… ¡Me sorprendes, embajadora! Pero no hice un malgasto de Chakra para que recordases poco a poco. ¡Cuántas mas cosas recuerdes, más pronto será tu fin!"

Temari se despertó sudando. Tenía la mente en blanco. No había recordado nada, tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Miró el reloj. Las doce y media del mediodía. Había dormido demasiado. Si no recordaba mal, Shikamaru se marchaba de misión a la una. Tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse y salir a buscarlo, y disculparse.

Y en velocidad de luz, se arregló y salió corriendo.  
***

Shikamaru llegó puntual, aunque Choji e Ino ya estaban allí, esperándole. Ino sonrió:

-¿No ha venido Temari a despedirse de ti?

Shikamaru fusiló a Ino con la mirada, y gruñó. Él pensaba que Temari vendría a despedirse de él y a darle suerte, y así se arreglarían las cosas, pero que va, esa mujer era más testaruda que una mula cuando quería. Ella y su cabezonería. Pues él no iba a ser menos, si ella no quería que se perdonasen, podía ayudarla a recordar hasta el Sr Feudal, porque él no estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por una chica que ni siquiera se lo agradecía.

Dirigió la vista atrás una última vez, como esperando a que viniese, como dando una última oportunidad, pero ella no apareció.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Choji.

Shikamaru giró la cabeza, decepcionado, soltó un bufido y dijo:  
-Vamos.

***

Temari fue corriendo hacia el portón, con la agilidad que había aprendido, o que había "recordado" pero allí no había nadie, solo Izumo y Kotetsu, vigilando el portón.

Temari jadeante, descansó un poco y preguntó:

-¿Han pasado por aquí Shikamaru y su grupo?

Izumo contestó:

-Sí, se marcharon hace un rato de misión. ¿Quiere que le diga algo cuando vuelvan?

Temari se quedó decepcionada. Ni siquiera fue a despertarla para decirle que se iba, ni siquiera la esperó, ni siquiera le dejó una mísera nota, y así….¿Se comportaba? Pues si él no estaba dispuesto a arreglar la pelea, ella tampoco. Entonces, sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, dígale un mensaje de parte mía. "Vete al infierno"

Y se dio la vuelta, mientras dos desconcertados guardias miraban a Temari alejarse y desaparecer entre la gente.

***

Shikamaru iba a la cabeza en el grupo. Iba más adelantado que los otros dos integrantes, que se miraban. Ninguno sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Oye, Choji, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Shikamaru?-susurró Ino.

-Pues no, pero creo que tiene que ver con Temari, porque cuando antes la mencionaste, casi te mata con la mirada.

-Pues yo no continúo una misión sin enterarme…-dijo Ino.

Y empezaron a idear un plan para detener a Shikamaru, y que éste contase la verdad.

***

Temari no sabía a donde iba. Así que fue al único sitio que conocía aparte de la casa de Shikamaru y el hotel: La oficina de La Hokage.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama-hizo una reverencia.

-¿Has recordado algo?

-No, Hokage-sama, mi mente hoy no ha podido recordar nada-dijo ella.

-Vaya…Shikamaru se ha ido de misión ya, ¿no?

-…No me hable por favor, de ese...ese…ese sujeto que hace llamarse hombre.

Tsunade se quedó sorprendida ante el enfado de la joven, y entrelazando sus manos, preguntó:

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Temari, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrió:

-Solo tengo que tener cuidado con quien elegir a mis amigos…

***

Ino se cayó, y se quejó:

-¡Auch!  
Shikamaru y Choji se detuvieron. Shikamaru preguntó:

-Ino, ¿qué te pasa?

-Me he torcido el tobillo.

-¿Puedes curártelo?-preguntó Choji.

-En ello estoy. Pero creo que necesito reposo-dijo ella.

Shikamaru suspiró y tras bufar su normal muletilla, dijo:

-Está bien, descansemos un rato.

Una vez se sentaron en la hierba, Ino preguntó:

-Bien, Shikamaru, hora de contarnos la verdad.

-¿La verdad sobre qué?-preguntó él.

-No te hagas el idiota. Sobre Temari.

-¿Sobre esa desagradecida? No tengo nada que contar-gruñó.

-Pues a mí me parece lo contrario-reprochó Ino-Antes estabas todo el rato "Temari por aquí…" "Temari por allá…", "Temari no se qué…." Y ahora cada vez que mencionamos su nombre, te molesta.

-…..Yo no estoy siempre hablando de Temari-se quejó.

-No me cambies de tema, Shikamaru-protestó Ino.

-Si digo que no ha pasado nada, es que no ha pasado nada.

-Shikamaru, somos tus amigos, puedes contárnoslo. No se lo diremos a nadie.-dijo Choji.

-De ti me fío Choji, pero eso de que Ino no se lo cuente a nadie me parece muy raro…-bufó.

-¡Oye! Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie…Bueno, aunque a….

-¡Ino!-protestó Choji.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡A nadie! No saldrá de aquí.

-Está bien….-suspiró Shikamaru-¿Por dónde empiezo? A ver….Soy amable con ella, la ayudo, la guío, intento que haga recordar, la invito a cenar a mi casa. ¿Y así me lo paga?

-Un momento, un momento. ¿La invitaste a cenar a tu casa?-preguntó Ino.

-Estaba débil de fuerzas, y ya sabes como cocina mi madre. Bueno, entonces empezamos a hablar, y mi padre sacó el tema de la familia, y no os lo he dicho, pero desde que Temari recuerda a su familia, se culpa a si misma porque no pudo ayudar a Gaara.

Total, que eso le sintió muy mal, y se marchó, porque seguramente no quería que la vieran llorar. Fui a buscarla, y ni siquiera me abría la puerta. Y luego me vino diciendo de que recordar es su misión, y de que yo no estoy involucrado…Que lo único que hacía era presionarla para que me recordase…Y yo le dije que lo hacía porque era su amigo…¡Y ella va, y me dice que no soy su amigo, que ni siquiera me conoce!..

Ino y Choji prestaban atención a Shikamaru mientras hablaban. Ambos se fijaron en sus ojos, pero éstos no contenían ni rabia, ni enfado, sino… ¿Tristeza?

***

Después de que Temari diese una vuelta por el centro de Konoha y almorzase, se encontró con Yoshino, ésta la saludó:

-Buenas tardes, Temari.

-Buenas tardes, Yoshino-san. Siento mucho lo de ayer, no quise irme de una forma tan precipitada. Espero que no les haya ofendido. Yo solo…

-No te preocupes, te entiendo…No debes alarmarte…Pero me extraña que Shikamaru no haya hablado contigo….Además, ayer lo vi muy raro.

Temari, a pesar del enfado, sintió curiosidad:  
-¿Raro? ¿Cuándo?

-Pues cuando volvió de verte, estaba enfadado, pero muy triste, jamás lo había visto así. Y no quiso hablar ni conmigo ni con Shikaku, y luego por la noche, abrí la puerta sin que se diese cuenta, y lo vi sentado de espaldas en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza, murmurando todo el rato: "Idiota, idiota…Soy un idiota…"

-…-Temari se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Pasó algo por lo que debería de enterarme?

Temari sonrió tristemente, y justo antes de marcharse, dijo:

-No, solo que la idiota aquí soy yo...

***

Shikamaru seguía explicando:  
-Y hoy me fui de misión, y estuve mirando el portón, con la esperanza de que apareciese y arreglásemos las cosas. ¡Y así es cómo actúa! No viene a despedirse de mí, ni siquiera a darme suerte. Si ella no quiere arreglar las cosas, ¡yo tampoco!

Una vez Shikamaru finalizó el relato, Choji e Ino se quedaron pensativos, e Ino fue a darle un golpe:

-¡Ey! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

-¡Idiota es lo que eres, Shikamaru!-le gritó Ino.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tan orgulloso, tan idiota eres para no reconocer tu equivocación?-le dijo Ino-¡Entiendo que tengas miedo a reconocer lo que sientes, pero esto me parece demasiado!

-¿Huh?

-¿No sabes que cuando alguien no quiere involucrar a otra persona, es para protegerla? ¿No sabes que ella en ese momento quería estar sola, quería pensar sobre si misma?

-Bueno, yo....

-¡Ni balbuceos ni nada, Shikamaru!-replicó Ino-Temari no quería que la vieses llorar. ¿Por qué razón? ¡Vamos, Shikamaru! ¡Ella es la mujer orgullosa Temari! ¿¡No lo decía tú siempre!? ¿¡Qué haces metiéndole prisa a que te conozca si tú ni siquiera pareces conocerla!?

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo unos minutos:

"Maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea!"

-Tienes razón, Ino...Cuando vuelva, hablaré con ella...

***

Andando sin descanso, a un bosque llegó, primero se sintió intimidada, decenas de ciervos la miraban, con unos ojos penetrantes. Un ciervo pareció comunicarse con otros, y estos se retiraron. El ciervo, grande y precioso, se acercó a la joven:

-¿Me conoces?

El ciervo respondió acariciándole el rostro.

-Ojalá pudiera reconocerte....-dijo apenada.

Luego se fijó en un pañuelo que llevaba en una pata. Se podía apreciar el símbolo del Clan Nara:

-Hum...Ese símbolo me resulta familiar... ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Shikamaru lo llevaba bordado! Eso quiere decir que estoy en el bosque del Clan Nara, si no me equivoco. ¿Entonces tú sabes quién es Shikamaru?

El ciervo la miró con sus ojos negros.

-Hum....Bueno, creo que voy a echarme una siesta....Quien sabe, alomejor recuerdo algo.

Temari se echó sobre la hierba, mientras el ciervo se tumbaba al lado suyo y se dejaba acariciar, y se durmió acurrucada por la nana de los sonidos que la naturaleza producía.

***

La misión fue más corta. Pudiera ser porque Tsunade había exagerado, o porque Shikamaru tenía más prisa en volver. Al final, entregaron los papeles, y descansaron un poco, y reemprendieron la marcha.

***

"Vamos a hacer tu muerte más dolorosa, embajadora.... ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por...inmovilizar tu brazo?"

Temari se despertó, y se incorporó. El ciervo se había ido y se había hecho de noche. Que raro, seguía sin recordar nada. Entonces intentó incorporarse, pero cuando puso su peso en los brazos, el izquierdo le falló y se cayó sobre la hierba. Entonces pensó que el brazo se le podía haber quedado dormido, y se levantó sin utilizar su brazo izquierdo. Aunque el dolor del brazo era muy agudo, siguió andando, hasta adentrarse en las profundas calles de una nocturna Konoha.

***

Shikamaru, Ino y Choji, decidieron acampar. Tras montar la tienda de campaña, se sentaron alrededor de una fogata. Los tres en silencio, sin decir nada.

-¿Sabéis qué?-saltó de repente Choji-El fuego me recuerda mucho a Asuma-sensei...Siempre estaba fumando, y eso me trae recuerdos.

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Y seguro que está llenando los pulmones de humo, allí arriba...

-¿Creéis que nos estará vigilando?-preguntó Ino.

-No lo creo, lo sé-respondió Shikamaru, sonriendo.

***

Temari, que a pesar de que se había levantado muy tarde y había dormido una buena siesta, tenía sueño. Así que cenó algo y se marchó a la habitación del hotel. Sin embargo, el brazo izquierdo seguía sin responderle. Pensó que había cogido una mala posición y que mañana se le quitaría, así que se acostó, y se durmió, acunada por el recuerdo de un testarudo y problemático chico.

***

Ino fue la primera en meterse en la tienda de campaña, y dormirse, solo quedaron Choji y Shikamaru haciendo de guardia.

-Oye Shikamaru...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Sientes algo por Temari, no?

-¿...? No entiendo tu pregunta-se hizo el inocente-Sí, siento que es mi amiga.

-Digo un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad.

-Si fuera más profundo, lo llevaría sintiendo varios años, no ahora, que está desconocida.

-Por eso te lo pregunto ahora. Creo que has aclarado finalmente lo que sientes-dijo Choji.

-¿Y desde cuándo te has vuelto un psicólogo de los problemas amorosos, Choji?-se burló Shikamaru.

-Desde que hay días que estás triste y otros días que parece que sonríes...Soy tu mejor amigo, y lo sé.

-...-Shikamaru respiró hondo-No lo sé. Yo la conocí, pero no me atrajo para nada, era solo una "Problemática" como el resto. Y luego, luché contra ella. Eso cambió mi pensamiento sobre ella. Creía que era una chica más, de esas que se preocupan por estar delgadas y bonitas, pero me equivoqué. Era una chica a la que le daba igual lo que pensasen de ella, ella quería ganar demostrando lo que era. Y creo que yo no le caí bien. Cuando yo era por aquel entonces machista, ella quiso demostrarme que como mujer que era, era fuerte. Eso sí que me atrajo. Me sorprendió, y me di cuenta, de que ella merecía ganar. Mucho más que yo. Era la primera chica que elaboraba una estrategia para defenderse de mis estrategias, aunque luego cayó.

-...-Choji miraba al fuego, pero escuchaba atentamente a Shikamaru.

-Y luego, cuando Suna nos atacó, no me sentí nada bien respecto a ella. Habíamos creado un lazo, aunque fuese el del combate. Y ella me traicionaba. Me sentí...mal....

-Te sentiste traicionado al saber que la chica que te parecía diferente a las demás, era tu enemiga-finalizó Choji.

-No podía haberlo dicho mejor-sonrió Shikamaru-Pero sí, supongo que fue eso. Pensé que más que atracción, era respeto. Y lo seguí pensando, hasta aquel día.

-¿...?

-El día que ella me salvó. Que patético suena-se avergonzó-Yo ahí, a punto de morir, y ella me salvó la vida, mató a la chica de la flauta, y destruyó medio bosque. ¿Y cómo reaccioné yo? Miedo, ahora no solo me influía respeto, sino también miedo. Dios mío, si es que si ya le tenía miedo a mi madre, eso sería....Pero luego, se giró, y me sonrió... No era de las sonrisas más preciosas que la gente puede mostrar, pero para mí, sí que lo era.

-...-Choji no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Algo en ese instante, se rompió dentro de mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, me quedé sorprendido. Como en unos minutos pudo hacerme cambiar de parecer. De pensar "que miedo da" a "que sonrisa más bonita tiene". Y seguía sin explicarme esos sentimientos extraños que iban y venían. Después, lloré, en la sala de espera, mientras te curaban...

-Shikamaru-interrumpió Choji-Hay una cosa que me parece extraña. Se supone que yo conocía a Temari por aquel entonces, al menos, no tanto como se quedase en la sala de espera por mí. ¿Por qué crees que se quedó y no se fue con sus hermanos?

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido:  
-Pues...Ahora que lo pienso....No tengo ni idea...

-Pues yo creo que lo hizo para estar contigo...-dijo Choji.

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Puede ser....Pero ahora ni siquiera lo recuerda...

-Siento haberte interrumpido, continúa-le pidió Choji.

-Y después se despidió de mí con esa forma tan orgullosa y tan problemática de ser, que cuanto más problemática era, más me atraía. Cuando me sonreía, no podía evitar sonreírle yo también. Era una reacción que hacía sin pensar. ¿Pero es que nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que mis sonrisas eran diferentes cuando de ella se trataba? En fin, no me daba cuenta ni yo, así que....

Después, yo la salvé a ella, y volvió a restregarme que a ver si hacía algo más que fuese llorar. Pero luego dijo algo por el que me quedé muy sorprendido. Dijo....Somos dos en uno....Y supongo que lo decía con la intención de compañeros de equipo, pero a mí me sonó a otra cosa. No pienses mal, ¿eh?....Y aún más me daba cuenta de lo evidente, pero no quería reconocerlo. Si cuando ella me llamaba, yo iba, y como vago que reconozco que soy, no lo haría con nadie.

Y después de tanto tiempo, de tres años, la volví a ver.

-Y miles de imágenes impropias saltaron por tu mente, ¿no?-dijo una voz.

Ino se había levantado, y se había sentado junto a ellos.

-¡Ino!

-Era broma, Shikamaru-se rió Ino-Sigue.

-Problemática...-bufó-Pero es verdad que me pareció....Demasiado para un crío como yo. Me lleva tres años...Y cuando me encontré con Naruto, y nos preguntó si era una cita dije: Qué va...Pero tendría que haber añadido "Más quisiera yo". Pero ella me interrumpió, riéndose. Después se despidió de mí con esa sonrisa que me cautivaba. Y aunque yo lo sabía, que ya sabía lo que sentía, seguía sin querer reconocerlo. Quizás por miedo, por orgullo, no lo sé...

-Pero la muerte de Asuma-sensei te cambió, ¿no?-le leyó el pensamiento Choji.

-Eso es. Me di cuenta de lo importante que era perder a un ser querido, y entonces que pasaría si la perdía a ella. Estuve mucho tiempo planeándolo todo, y una pequeña parte de mí, no quería reconocerlo, y me guardé mis sentimientos. Pero entonces me enteré de que perdió la memoria, y me angustié. Pero seguía estando allí. Seguía viva. Y me di cuenta de la verdad, y no quise que mi corazón no lo reconociese más. No lo reconocería delante de ella, pero no iba a seguir engañándome a mi mismo: Estoy enamorado de ella.

-¡Bueno, pues ya era hora!-se rió Ino.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nosotros ya lo sabíamos!-dijo Choji.

-¡Bastaba con mirarte, una se daba cuenta de lo increíble que te parecía!-sonreía Ino.

-Un momento....Si ya lo sabíais... ¿Por qué me habéis hecho contar todo esto?

-Para asegurarnos-dijo Choji- Y para que dejases de engañarte a ti mismo.

Shikamaru bufó, entre avergonzado y molesto, aunque molesto de broma:

-Seréis....Problemáticos.... Vaya amigos que tengo....-sonrió-...Me voy a acostar...

Ino y Choji se rieron, y justo antes de que Shikamaru entrase en la tienda, dijo:

-Choji, Ino...

-¿Sí?-preguntaron los dos.

-Gracias, chicos...-y sonriendo, entró en la tienda.

**(N/A) ¡Pues toma capítulo largo! Pero claro, ya era hora de que Shikamaru admitiese lo que sentía. Aunque si creéis que se han terminado los malentendidos, estáis muy equivocados, porque los líos acaban de empezar. ¿Se reconciliarán por fin Shikamaru y Temari?**

**Para saberlo: Reviiieewws??? =DD**

**Os quiero!**


	6. Los problemas y el amor van de la mano

"Veo que todavía no te has dado cuenta del problema en el que te has metido, mi querida embajadora...La inmovilidad de tu brazo es solo una pequeña parte de la enorme tortura y el enorme sufrimiento que te espera..."

Temari se levantó, se desperezó. Se duchó y se vistió, y fue al restaurante más próximo a tomarse una tostada. Mientras hacía todo eso, pensó que algo iba mal.

Su brazo seguía sin responderle.

Era como si estuviera muerto.

Sus dedos estaban fríos, parecía un brazo de porcelana. No podía hacer el menor movimiento.

"Es solo un brazo...Luego iré a ver a Tsunade-sama para que me lo revise"

Porque antes tenía una cosa más importante que hacer:

Disculparse.

**

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. Veía ante sí las grandes puertas de Konoha, y eso significaba dos cosas:

Hogar....Y Temari...

Nada más entrar, Izumo le llamó:

-¡Shikamaru-san! ¡Tengo un mensaje para usted!

-¿Un mensaje?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí. De Temari-san.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shikamaru:

-¿Y qué dice?

Izumo tragó saliva, y dijo:

-Bueno...Dijo claramente...."Vete al infierno"

La sonrisa de Shikamaru se borró, dando paso a un Shikamaru enfurecido:

"¿¡Para eso me tomo tantas molestias!? ¡Pues ahora sí que no pienso disculparme!"

Shikamaru dijo:

-Pues dile lo siguiente cuando la veas...."No hace falta, desde que estoy contigo ya vivo en uno"

Ino bufó, Choji cerró los ojos, y se marcharon a dar el informe de la misión. Izumo, el pobre, pensó:

"No sé por qué...Pero creo que he armado una buena..."

**

Temari corrió, adentrándose en los callejones de Konoha, y entonces divisó a Izumo, y salió corriendo todavía más hacia él:

-¡Tú, el de la puerta! ¿Ha venido Shikamaru?

Izumo tragó saliva de nuevo, las cosas iban a complicarse todavía más:

-Sí, hace un rato él y su equipo han vuelto. Deben de estar en la oficina de la Hokage.

Temari se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de Izumo la paró en seco:

-Esto....Temari-san...

-¿Sí?

-Él....Me dejó un mensaje para usted...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dice?

-Respecto a lo que usted dijo sobre lo de "Vete al infierno", él contestó "No hace falta, desde que estoy contigo ya vivo en uno"

Los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y disculpa se esfumaron, y nuevos de rabia e ira nacieron en el interior de Temari. Obviamente, solo pensó en lo que Shikamaru le había dicho.

"¿¡Con qué eso es, no!? ¡Pero si eras tú el que me acompañaba, el que insistía en estar conmigo! ¡Encima dices que es un infierno! ¡Entonces todo lo que dijiste...

"...Todos estamos preocupados por ti..."

"Si te pasase algo, ¡seguro que me moriría!"

"...Sueña que me recordarás..."

¿¡Todo eso es mentira!? ¡A ti te da igual si recupero la memoria! ¡Seguro que te hubiera dado igual si me hubieran matado! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido, Shikamaru!"

Cabreada, se marchó rugiendo, a la torre de la Hokage, y no para hablar precisamente con Shikamaru. Él no estaba en su cabeza siempre, y ahora que estaba enfadada con él, todavía menos.

**

-Bien hecho, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, buen trabajo. Vuestra misión fermentará las alianzas. Podéis retiraros. Shikamaru, no olvides que Temari sigue necesitando tu ayuda...

-Pues va a tener que ayudarse ella solita...-gruñó.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Tsunade.

-No, nada. Nos retiramos, Hokage-sama.

La Hokage miró extrañada a Ino, y ésta se encogió de hombros y le susurró:

-Ya me encargo yo...

**

Al salir del despacho de Tsunade, Shikamaru empezó a bajar las escaleras, y en cuanto estuvo en la planta baja, vio ante él a Temari, mirándole.

Tiempo atrás se hubiera quedado mirándola, pero ya no, estaba demasiado enfadado como para prestar atención.

Temari anduvo hacia él, pero luego pasó por el lado, sin saludarle, tenía orgullo, y pensaba mantenerlo.

Shikamaru se sorprendió, agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, luego alzó la cabeza y se marchó.

Choji miró a Ino, ésta suspiró:

-Sí, habrá que ayudarlos.

**

Temari entró en la oficina, e hizo una reverencia ante la Hokage:

-Tsunade-sama.

-Hola, Temari. ¿Has recordado algo?

Ésta negó:

-No, pero no vine a eso, vine a hablar con usted sobre otra cosa.

Tsunade entrelazó las manos:  
-Te escucho.

-Ayer, cuando me dormí en el bosque y me levanté, vi que el brazo izquierdo no me respondía, pensé que se debía a una mala postura, y me acosté, sin prestarle atención. Pero hoy me he levantado, y sigue sin responderme. Es como si estuviera muerto.

La Hokage frunció el ceño:

-Vamos a pegarle un repaso.

Tsunade se acercó a Temari, y empezó a revisarle el brazo con un jutsu curandero. Tsunade no se lo explicaba. No había ningún fallo en el organismo. Todo estaba bien.

-Es extraño, Temari... No noto ninguna anomalía en tu brazo, todo es normal...¿Estás segura?

-Puedo apostarle que sí-dijo ella.

-Bueno, sino puedes mover el brazo, colócate esta venda-Tsunade le vendó el brazo-En cuanto descubra que es lo que falla, te avisaré.

-Vale, gracias, Hokage-sama.

Temari se marchó extrañada.

"Qué extraño....¿A que se refiere con que no tengo nada malo en el brazo? ¡Si no me responde! Está muerto...Y frío...¡Ah!...Si está frío, hay una manera de calentarlo..."

Y salió corriendo, para poner su plan en marcha.

**

-Buen trabajo, Tenten.

-Igualmente Neji-sonrió Tenten.

-¡Tenten, Tenten!-gritó una voz.

Temari venía corriendo, jadeando:

-¡Temari, que alegría verte! ¿Cómo es que no anda Shikamaru contigo?

Temari puso una expresión de enfado dando a entender que no quería hablar sobre "ese" chico.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema...¿Qué quieres, Temari?

-Bueno, Shikam.....Quiero decir, alguien me dijo que había unos baños termales, y creo que sería una gran idea ir...¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro que sí! Acabo de terminar de entrenar, unos baños serían geniales...¡Podemos invitar al resto de chicas!

-Vale.

Y se marcharon las dos, alegres, como amigas que al fin eran, porque se querían, y se recordaban.

**

Recogieron a Ino en la floristería Yamanaka:

-¡Ey, Ino, nos vamos a los baños termales! ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro, tengo que hablar seriamente con Temari..

-¿...?-se preguntó Temari, aunque por intuición, creía saber de lo que iban a hablar.

Ino salió de la tienda, por el camino se encontraron con Sakura, que andaba cabizbaja, aunque no era raro ya verla así. Había pasado por la casa de Sasuke, y eso a Sakura le traía recuerdos.

-¡Sakura, ¿te vienes a los baños termales?!

-¿Eh?

-¿¡No lo has oído, frentona!? ¡Estás sorda! ¡Seguro que no quieres venir porque vas a sentirte inferior al ver mi precioso cuerpo!-le gritó Ino.

La tristeza de Sakura cambió al enfado:

-¿¡Qué dices cerda!? ¡¿De verdad piensas que tienes mejor cuerpo que yo?! ¡Eso habrá que comprobarlo!

Temari sonrió. Sabía que de alguna forma, insultarla era la manera que usaba Ino para animar a Sakura.

**

Tras recoger a Hinata en la mansión Hyuga, se marcharon a los baños termales. Todas se metieron en los baños, y afortunadamente para ellas, no había nadie:

-¡Qué bien! ¡Para nosotras solas!-gritó Sakura, emocionada.

-Que bien se está...-cerró los ojos Tenten.

-Ahora que lo pienso, T-temari-chan, tu brazo...E-está vendado...¿T-te ha pasado algo?

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Ésta es la razón por la que os invité a los baños-dijo señalando su brazo-Es mi brazo. Desde ayer no me responde. Está muerto.

-¿Has ido a que te lo revise un médico?

-Sí, fui a ver a Tsunade-sama, y dijo que no pasaba nada malo en mi brazo, sin embargo, yo siento que está muerto. Y como estaba tan frío, decidí calentarlo.

Esta información dejó a sus amigas preocupadas:

-Pero no os preocupéis, seguro que se me pasa.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿nos has recordado a Hinata y a mí?-preguntó Ino.

Temari negó con la cabeza. Sakura sonrió:

-¿Y a Shikamaru?

Temari se enfadó:

-¿Por qué tendría que recordarle? Es un estúpido.

Las chicas, menos Ino, la miraron asombradas:  
-¿Qué ha pasado?

Temari le contó todo lo sucedido a las chicas, que por una parte, pensaban que era una pelea de críos:

-¿¡Lo veis!? ¡Es un estúpido que sólo piensa en sus sentimientos! Yo le doy igual y...

-Eso no es cierto-interrumpió Ino.

-Shikamaru es, junto a Choji, mi mejor amigo, y sé que no es así. Además, eso de que solo piensa en si mismo te lo has inventado, Temari-dijo Ino-Y tú lo sabes, frentona.

-¿...?

-Shikamaru es, junto a Naruto, el que se siente más culpable de la huida de Sasuke...Se nota que no le recuerdas, Temari. Pero lloró delante tuya...¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sus amigos acabaron medio muertos...¿De verdad crees que si no tuviera sentimientos hubiera llorado? Me extraña, cuando fuiste tu misma la que se lo reprochaste..

Temari agachó la cabeza:

-...

Ino dejó la seriedad a un lado y se rió:

-Bueno, eso sí, es un vago en potencia, y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer otra persona, él no la hace...Pero contigo es diferente...Delante tuya siempre se esfuerza por quedar bien, por dar lo mejor de si mismo...Aunque no te culpo....Sé que no puedes recordar...

Temari se sorprendió:

"¿Conmigo....Es diferente?"

-Y otra cosa...Vuestra pelea es una absurda disputa de niños-dijo ella.

Aunque de eso Temari ya se había dado cuenta.

**

Después de salir de los baños termales, y despedirse, Ino fue a hablar con Temari:

-Luego iré a buscarte, para hablar contigo, ¿vale?-sonrió ella.

Ella asintió, extrañada. ¿De que querría hablar Ino?

**

Ino fue a buscar a Shikamaru, no fue difícil encontrarlo, en el bosque del clan Nara, durmiendo la siesta.

-¡Shikamaru, despierta!

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?-preguntó éste, abriendo un ojo.

-¡Vas a venir conmigo ahora!

-¿Ahora? ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que venga Yoshino a despertarte?

Shikamaru meditó, bufó y se incorporó:

-¿Y bien, adónde vamos?

Ino le cogió del brazo:

-¡Que pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Vas a ver a Temari!

**

Temari andaba en su habitación, ordenándola un poco. Siguió sacando ropa de la maleta, hasta acomodarla toda en un armario, y al final del todo, había una foto. Salían sus hermanos y sus amigos. Suspiró:

-¿Podré algún día recordaros a todos?

De repente, aporrearon la puerta, Temari abrió:

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, Temari!-saludó Ino.

-Hola, Ino...¿Qué tal.....?-después miró a la persona que estaba al lado de Ino-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Vaya una forma de saludar, desagradecida-gruñó Shikamaru.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-Él es la razón de mi visita. ¿Te importa salir?

Temari salió de la habitación, y salieron del hotel, hasta quedar en la calle, se colocaron en una esquina. En todo este trayecto, Temari y Shikamaru se dirigían miradas, pero no de complicidad precisamente.

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres? Créeme que mi tiempo no merece ser gastado con "éste" niñato.

-Créeme, tengo mejores que hacer que hablar contigo-le dijo Shikamaru.

-¿El qué? ¿Mirar las nubes? Ah, es verdad, que tu desperdicias el tiempo-le cortó Temari.

-Y tú bebiendo y haciendo la idiota en vez de intentar recordar-gruñó Shikamaru.

-Yo al menos me esfuerzo en mi trabajo, no me resbala todo, a diferencia de ti.

-Pues yo...

-¡PARAD LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ!-gritó a pleno pulmón Ino, dejando callados a los dos.

-No te metas en esto, Ino, esto no es asunto tuyo. Nosotros debemos arreglarlo.

-¿¡Y de esa forma pensáis arreglarlo!? ¡¿Insultándoos!? ¡Os estáis comportando como niños pequeños!

Miró a Shikamaru:

-¡Shikamaru, recuerda lo que era importante para ti! ¡Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella! ¿¡Cómo es que por una nimiedad te enfades!? ¡Ella no recuerda nada, no puedes juzgarla así!

Luego se dirigió a Temari:

-¿¡Y tú, Temari!? ¡¿Así es como agradeces a las personas que cuidan de ti, que te ayudan!? ¡Shikamaru se estaba dejando la piel estos días para ayudarte! ¿¡Y por qué te digan algo así ya te enfadas!?

Shikamaru y Temari agacharon la cabeza, como niños regañados. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, pensativo:

"...¿Qué te ha parecido?...

...La próxima vez vendré a salvarte, llorica...

...Somos dos en uno...

...¿Por quién me has tomado?...

Maldita sea....¡Maldita sea! Yo...Yo...."

-Voy a salir de esta esquina, y en un cuarto de hora, cuando vuelva, y como no hayáis hecho las paces, vais a....No me obliguéis a usar mi técnica de control mental.

**

Ino se marchó, dejando a Shikamaru y a Temari solos. Ninguno hablaba, ninguno tenía nada que decir:

-...

-...

Uno miraba al cielo, y la otra al suelo. La noche era oscura, pero las luces del hotel iluminaban la esquina.

-...¿Por qué...?

-¿...?-Shikamaru la miró.

-¿Por qué te fuiste...Y no me esperaste?.-le preguntó Temari.

-¿Qué?

-Yo fui a buscarte, a despedirme de ti...Pero tú ya te habías ido...Ni siquiera me avisaste...

-Yo...Yo pensé que tú no querías despedirte de mí...Y por es me fui...De todos modos....¿A qué venía lo de "Vete al infierno"?

-Estaba demasiado enfadada y le dije a Izumo eso...-explicó ella.

-No te extrañes, yo te dije lo otro porque Izumo me dijo eso-se explicó Shikamaru-Y lo de que ni siquiera me conocías. Lo he hecho todo por ti, quiero ayudarte...¿Sabes el daño que me hizo eso?

A Temari se le empañó la vista:

-Yo solo quería estar sola...Hay veces que me gusta estar sola...¿Sabes... lo difícil que es esto?

Shikamaru miró a Temari, tan triste, tan frágil, que se sintió culpable. Temari intentó marcharse, pero por desgracia ella estaba pegada a la pared, y Shikamaru, inconscientemente se acercaba a Temari por segundos.

La cogió del brazo:

-...Lo siento...

Temari se secó las lágrimas:

-...Yo también lo siento...No quería decir eso...Sé que te esfuerzas mucho por mí... Gracias...

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Temari, y ésta también se dio cuenta. Ambos se sonrojaron, Shikamaru se acercó todavía más, pero Temari se apartó:

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

Shikamaru se quedó un tanto sorprendido ante la reacción de ella y la suya misma, pero la dejó pasar. Shikamaru la llamó:

-Temari...

Ésta se giró:

-¿Sí?

Shikamaru sonrió aburrido:

-¿Amigos?

Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa:

-Amigos.

Pero para Shikamaru, el concepto de "amigo" estaba muy alejado de lo que sentía por Temari.

(N/A) ¡Bien, se arreglaron las cosas! ¡En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá más a fondo lo que le ocurre a Temari!

**¡Gracias por los Revieews!**


	7. Adiós¿Para siempre?

Temari se despertó. Recordó la noche pasado, todo se había solucionado, al menos las cosas entre ella y Shikamaru se habían solucionado. Y por ello, se sentía feliz. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y se incorporó. Justo cuando se levantó, se precipitó hacia el suelo, fallando en su equilibrio.

Temari intentó levantarse, no lo consiguió. Miro su pierna, primero temblaba, pero poco a poco dejó de temblar, hasta quedarse fría, tibia.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué diantres me está pasando!?

No podía incorporarse, apenas podía moverse.

Afortunadamente, Shikamaru se asomó a la ventana, y la vio allí tirada en el suelo, intentando levantarse con un único brazo.

-¡Temari!

La ayudó a levantarse:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Temari le habló tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba asustada:

-Últimamente, el brazo no me funcionaba...Y ahora la pierna me falla...N-no sé lo que me pasa...

Shikamaru notó su inquietud, y la abrazó:

-Tranquila, Temari, verás como no es nada malo...

-Eso intento convencerme, pero Shikamaru, esto es algo malo, si esto sigue así, no podré moverme más.

-No digas eso. A ti no te pasa nada. Si te pasase algo me recorrería el mundo entero para buscar una cura. Lo digo en serio.

Temari le sonrió, esas sonrisas que solía darle antes de que perdiera la memoria.

-Gracias. Pero ahora tenemos un problema. Yo no puedo andar, y no puedo depender de ti.

-¿Por qué no puedes depender de mí?

-¡Vamos, idiota! Eres ninja, tienes misiones y trabajos....Sería una molestia.

-Tú nunca molestaría, pero está bien. Tengo una idea.

**

-¿Síiiiiiiii?-preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Abre, Lee.

Rock Lee abrió la puerta:

-¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Que alegría me da que vengas a visitarme! ¿Has decidido aumentar tu llama de la juventud dando 100 vueltas a la villa conmigo?

-Eh...No. No vengo a eso.

Lee se fijó a quien llevaba Shikamaru en la espalda:

-¡Temari-san! ¡¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?!

Shikamaru carraspeó:

-Verás, Lee, a Temari le están fallando algunas partes del cuerpo. ¿Podrías dejarle las muletas que tenías cuando antes de la operación?

-¡Claro! ¡Temari-san, deberías de probar los bizcochos que hace Gai-sensei! ¡Te curarías con rapidez!

-Lo pensaré, Lee-le sonrió Temari, mientras cogía las muletas, se las acomodaba.

-¡Espero que te recuperes, Temari-san, y que la llama de la juventud arda en ti con más pasión que nunca!-le gritó Lee, antes de cerrar la puerta.

**

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Mucho mejor.

-Da la casualidad que hoy no tengo misiones, ¿por qué no vamos al bosque de mi clan?

-¿A dormir?-se rió ella.

-A dormir y a hablar-sonrió él.

-Me parece un buen plan.

**

Llegaron al bosque del clan Nara, y allí estaban los ciervos, que parecían haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de Temari:

-¿Conocidos?

-A él sí-sonrió ella, señalando al ciervo al que había acurrucado tiempo atrás.

-De todos modos, no es aquí donde quiero llevarte-Shikamaru la cogió en brazos, dejando las muletas sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Llevarte a la colina más alta del bosque-dijo empezando a correr.

**

A la media hora llegaron a la colina más alta de todo el bosque, y de toda Konoha, y se podía apreciar bien toda la vista:

-Es precioso...

Shikamaru ya la había dejado y se había tumbado sobre la hierba.

-Mujer, tengo sueño. Durmamos.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero si acabo de levantarme! ¿Qué haces por las noches, Shikamaru?

-¿Por las noches? Dormir-sonrió él.

Temari gateó hasta él y se tumbó sobre su pecho, como hizo la última vez. Ahora era una costumbre, una costumbre entre amigos.

Y entonces se durmieron, tranquilamente, sobre la hierba, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba.

**

-¿Habéis visto?-preguntó una voz.

-Entonces es verdad...Lo han solucionado, ¿ya?

-¿Solucionarlo solo? Mira que juntos están.

-¡Que felices se les ven, dattebayo!  
-¡Naruto!-gritó una voz-¡Se supone que no tenían que saber quiénes éramos hasta el final del capítulo!

-¡Vaya, dattebayo, lo siento!

Y tras comprobar que todo se había solucionado, se marcharon, felices por sus amigos.

**

Shikamaru abrió los ojos. Se había hecho de noche.¡Sí que habían dormido! Miró a su lado, Temari estaba tumbada, durmiendo, tan frágil, tan preciosa.

Miró el brazo vendado de Temari, con miedo, rozó la pierna, y notaba lo fría que estaba, gélida. Temari, tembló. Shikamaru se alarmó, pensó que la había despertado, pero no, Temari temblaba, pero supuso que por el frío, así que se quitó su chaleco de ninja, y lo dejó caer sobre Temari. Entonces le acarició el rostro...Y pensó en la noche anterior, cuando había intentado besarla y ella se había apartado.

Lo entendía, le había metido prisa. Tristemente, ella no le recordaba, y si ni siquiera le recordaba, no podía sentir algo más profundo que la amistad.

Sonrió, quería que no le importase, pero lo estaba matando por dentro.

Entonces, Shikamaru giró la cabeza y miró al cielo estrellado, justo cuando Temari empezaba a despertarse, Shikamaru susurró:  
-Ojalá todo volviese a ser como antes...

Temari abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y luego los entrecerró, triste. Ella también lo sabía. Lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Tanto él, como el resto de sus amigos, como ella misma.

Sentir esa presión que nadie le metía, solo ella misma, para que recordase, para que su memoria pudiera recordarlos a todos, y solo conseguía que la cabeza le echase humo, y sentirse más perdida y desorientada de lo que actualmente estaba. Para colmo, todos se preocupaban, por sus heridas, y ella no quería ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos si eso provocaba la tristeza de otros.

Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que buscar algo que le devolviese sus recuerdos.

Algo que le devolviese su condición física.

Algo que le ayudase a descubrir quien era ella.

Y no iba a implicarlo ni a él, ni a nadie.

Pero antes de marcharse a descubrir quien era ella, tenía que hablar con él, aunque fuese por última vez.

-Shikamaru...

-¿Ya estás despierta?

-No, te estoy hablando en sueños-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Cuánto hemos dormido?

-Solo sé que se ha hecho de noche, por lo tanto, hemos tenido que dormir mucho tiempo.

-Gran observación-se rió Temari.

Temari se giró, y miró las estrellas. Preciosas, pensaba que no las vería más en un tiempo, no en ese lugar, no en ese estado, no con él.

Shikamaru la miraba a ella, así que dijo:

-Oye...¿Has recordado a alguien más?

Los ojos de Temari se posaron en los suyos. Ésta negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero no parecía triste:

-Nada desde que te fuiste, nada de que tuviera problemas físicos.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos:

-Sigues sin recordarme....¿no?

-No, lo siento-Temari volvió a mirar las estrellas y sonrió-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo haré.

Shikamaru sonrió, esperaba que eso fuese cierto.

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-Sí....Pero me recuerdan...A las personas...

-¿...?

-Son como corazones, pequeños corazones, brillan. Nacen siendo pequeñas, insignificantes, alumbran la noche cuando son grandes. Las personas, los amigos, son iguales. Nacen siendo unos bebés, unos frágiles bebés, y brillan, alumbran en medio de la oscuridad, alumbran a los amigos...Y cuando las estrellas mueren, quedan recordadas en algún lado. Con los amigos....Pasa lo mismo...Pero los amigos quedan recordados en el corazón...

Shikamaru la miró, y luego miró las estrellas:

-Sí...

-¿Sabes Shikamaru? Hay una cosa en la que mentí al principio...Sobre mis recuerdos respecto a ti...

Shikamaru se interesó:

-¿Sí? ¿El qué?

-Es cierto que no te reconozco, que no sé quien eres, que en mi mente no existes....Pero cuando te vi, por primera vez...Cuando hablaste conmigo...En mis recuerdos, tú no entrabas...Pero de repente, mi corazón latió, como saludando a un viejo conocido, como reconociéndote...

Shikamaru sonrió:

-¿Y eso pasó sólo conmigo?

Temari asintió.

-Bueno, pues parece que tu corazón es más inteligente que tu mente-bromeó él.

-¡Oye!-le pegó con el brazo que tenía bueno.

Shikamaru se quejó, pero no perdió la sonrisa. Temari le recordaba a medias de una manera especial, una manera que sólo a él le afectaba.

Temari se incorporó con la ayuda de su muleta:

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irnos, ¿no?

Shikamaru asintió, y lentamente, reemprendieron la marcha.

**

Al cabo de un rato, después de cenar en un bar, Shikamaru llevó a Temari a su casa:

-¿Te ha gustado este día?

-Se me ha hecho corto-contestó ella-Ya que me he pasado todo el día durmiendo. Pero bien, me ha gustado. ¿Y a ti?

-A mí también. Me alegra saber que al menos una parte de ti me recuerda.

Temari asintió. No dijeron nada, porque no había nada de que hablar. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero no pudieron. Shikamaru habló:

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo...

-Sí.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Pero en Temari no estaba esa idea:

-Shikamaru...

-¿Sí?

Fue y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Luego se alejó, y sonrió como solo ella sabía:

-Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Temari cerró la puerta. Shikamaru se había quedado anonado por el beso en la mejilla, feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía preocupado, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese "adiós" de Temari le , sonaba a una despedida vacía, lejana y permanente, como si presintiese que no volverían a verse.

**(N/a) Buenaas, gente! Pues ya veis. A Temari se le ha ocurrido una idea de recordar. Y lo hará...Pero sola. Pero su vida corre un gran peligro, y ella no lo sabe.**

**¿Se marchará Temari? ¿Logrará Shikamaru interceptarla?**

**Para eso----Reviews? ;)**


	8. Puedo marcharme, pero no podré olvidarte

Las gotas caían lentamente por el ventanal. Ese fue su despertador. La noche anterior lo había preparado todo, todo lo que tenía, todo lo que poseía ya había sido guardado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tampoco tenía mucho, sólo llevaba cuatro cosas encima:

Las muletas, sin ellas no era nadie, no podría moverse, no podría emprender el viaje.

El abanico, un recuerdo de su antiguo yo, un recuerdo de sus hermanos, su seguro de vida, su fuerza y su manera de defenderse.

Dinero, el dinero que sus hermanos le habían dejado para Konoha y el que había ganado haciendo misiones simples de rango D.

Y por último, su recuerdo más preciado. Irónicamente. Una foto de sus hermanos y sus amigos.

Estaban todos sus amigos. Al menos, todos los que había visto y todos los que recordaba, menos Sai, que supuestamente no lo conocía.

¿Cómo podían aquellos tiempos que eran tan felices haber desaparecido de esa manera?

Una lágrima intentó salir de su ojo, pero se contuvo.

No podría olvidarlos de nuevo, no mientras tuviera esa foto.

No podía pensar en ella misma. Esta vez no.

Por su culpa, sus hermanos se preocupaban.

Por su culpa, sus amigos se entristecían.

Por su culpa, él se sentía decepcionado.

No quería volver a ver esa mirada de constante decepción. Pero no huía, no, iba en buscar de la verdad, y lo haría sin implicar a nadie.

Sin volver a hacer daño a nadie.

**

Tenía que hacer algo. Antes o después tendría que hacerlo, o ella se acabaría dando cuenta. Y era más vergonzoso que ella se enterase a que él se lo dijese. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo diantres iba a hacerlo? Ella ni siquiera le recordaba...

Tenía una idea. En cuanto ella le recordase, él se lo diría. Justo en el momento en el que los labios de ella pronunciasen la frase diciendo que se acordaba de él, justo en ese momento, él la abrazaría, y esos labios que habían pronunciado esa frase tan esperanzadora pasarían a juntarse con los suyos.

El solo imaginarlo le hacía temblar el corazón.

Sonrió, era la primera vez que podía elaborar un plan que tuviera que ver con ella. Ya que siempre ella le desconcertaba, y cualquier plan para poder hablar con ella se iba al traste. Pero ese plan funcionaría. Su plan sería el siguiente:

Primero. La llevaría a todos los lugares que había pasado junto a él, así seguro que recordaba.

Segundo. Después, le enseñaría objetos que tuvieran relación con sus experiencias pasadas.

Tercero. Si no funcionaba ninguna de estas, seguiría intentándolo.

Y tenía un plan B que sonaba egoísta pero que no dejaba de ser un plan:

Si la antigua Temari no volvía, podía intentar que la nueva Temari se enamorase de él.

Pero ese sería su plan de emergencia, uno que solo usaría...En experiencias extremas.

**

Ahora había un problema grande. El como salir de la villa sin ser descubierta. Según había aprendido, había una barrera que conectaba con la mente de una persona, que sentía si alguien entraba o salía. Sentiría si se marchaba. Bueno, podía intentar una cosa.

Podía intentar buscar una salida entre los bosques que rodeaban Konoha. Podía intentarlo.

**

Se levantó tranquilamente, después de haber pensado su plan. Se duchó y una vez se vistió se sentó a comerse una tostada. Su padre ya estaba en la mesa y su madre tarareaba una canción en la cocina:

-¿Cómo es que está hoy de tan buen humor?

Shikaku se rió:

-Si te lo digo, no me creerás.

-Prueba a ver.

-Dice que tú y Temari le recordáis a cuando nosotros éramos así...Novios.

Shikamaru lo miró con un gesto extrañado. Shikaku suspiró:

-Te dije que no te lo creerías.

-No es eso...Sino que no me imaginaba que mamá tuviese ese lado romántico.

Shikaku se rió a carcajada limpia. Shikamaru le miró extrañado:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que yo también he recordado algo...¿Te acuerdas de la charla que tuvimos hace 3 años, después de la invasión y tu lucha contra Temari?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, intentando recordar...

----FLASHBACK-----

Tras la invasión del Sonido y de Suna, y tras después del funeral del Hokage, Shikamaru se tiró en el sofá, cansado, aturdido por la reciente invasión, por todo en general. Su padre llegó, lleno de arañazos y heridas leves, y tranquilamente se sentó junto a él, como si no le importasen:

-¿Cómo ha ido todo, hijo?

-Cansado...Y problemático...Asuma me salvó..

-Ah, eso está bien...¿Cómo fue el combate con esa chica de Suna?

-Me retiré...-contestó Shikamaru pasivamente.

Shikaku se rió. Eran de tal palo, tal astilla.

-¿Y cómo era esa chica, Shikamaru?

-Bueno, era mayor que yo-contestó tranquilamente-Rubia, de ojos verdes. Y de carácter, ¡tiene bastante carácter! Es muy mandona, gruñona, dura, nada femenina. Es la chica más problemática que me he topado en mi vida. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pero en el rostro de Nara Shikaku estaba dibujada una sonrisa.

-----FLASHBACK ENDS-----

-Sí, me acuerdo...Tú estabas sonriendo...¿Por qué?

-Porque Temari me recordaba a tu madre, y tú, a lo que yo pensaba de ella en un principio.

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Parece que los hombres de la familia Nara estamos condenados a estar con mujeres problemáticas...Con sonrisas que no se olvidan nunca.

**

La lluvia cesó durante unas horas, horas en las que se dedicó a explorar el bosque, sin encontrar alguna salida. Si algo había aprendido en su entrenamiento, era a detectar barreras de Chakra.

Abatida, se tumbó en la tierra mojada. De repente, oyó un ruido entre la maleza. Empezó a sacar su abanico, pero lo guardó al ver que era el ciervo:

-Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

El ciervo la miró, como si fuese él el que pidiese explicaciones:

-¿Yo? Bueno, no es fácil...Estoy intentando descubrir una forma de recordar a todo el mundo, de recordarme a mí...Sin involucrar a nadie.

El ciervo alzó su cabeza y miró a todos lados:  
-Shikamaru no está....No lo sabe....No quiero involucrarle....Tengo que marcharme, pero no sé como....

El ciervo la miró y se acercó a ella y se tumbó delante de ella.

-¿...?

El ciervo le indicó con la cabeza. Temari lo entendió y se montó encima del ciervo, con la ayuda de éste.

El a donde se dirigía, no lo sabía, pero en su corazón, algo le decía, que tenía que fiarse.

**

Shikamaru se levantó de la mesa. Hora de ir a ver a Temari. Hora de empezar con su plan. Tras despedirse de sus padres, fue a la casa de Temari y llamó a la puerta. Media hora, media hora que pasaba y nadie contestaba. Intentó colarse por la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. Seguramente, a Temari se le había olvidado abrir la ventana después de la pelea.

Supuso que podría estar en el despacho de la Hokage, hablando sobre la enfermedad interna y desconocida que poseía.

Hacia allí se dirigió.

**

El ciervo caminó por una colina pequeña, hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyo. Allí Temari se bajó. Intentó calcular el chakra, y vio que la barrera de seguridad de chakra tenía una abertura, justo donde estaba el arroyo:

-Ecologistas....-sonrió Temari-Seguramente no querían destrozar el arroyo con el filo de la barrera...Es el defecto...Pero parece ser que sólo los animales lo conocen.

El ciervo le entregó con la boca el pañuelo del Clan Nara que antes tenía en el cuello.

-¿Para mí?

El ciervo asintió. Temari aspiró el perfume del pañuelo. Le recordaba a alguien. Le recordaba cuando Shikamaru le abrazaba, ese olor era el mismo.

-¿Este pañuelo te lo puso Shikamaru?

El ciervo volvió a asentir. Después se acercó y le acarició el rostro, y después se marchó. Temari le miró y antes de empezar a correr por los árboles, gritó:

-¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Volveremos a vernos!

**

-¿Hokage-sama?-asomó la cabeza Shikamaru por la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió ésta.

-Umm....Quería ver si Temari andaba por aquí...Pero ya veo que no.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-Anda en muletas.-bufó él-¿Encontró usted alguna anomalía?

La Hokage negó:

-Es extraño....En su cuerpo no hay nada raro...¡....! ¡Qué idea! ¡Shikamaru!  
-¿Sí?

La Hokage le entregó unos papeles. Uno con la anatomía del cuerpo humano, músculos y huesos incluidos, otro con todas las enfermedades que los médicos habían apuntado. En la anatomía del cuerpo venían rodeadas ciertas zonas:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esa hoja tiene todas las partes, músculos, tendones y huesos del cuerpo humano. Las partes rodeadas son las partes donde Temari siente dolor, y vas a compararme las enfermedades con el dolor, a ver si encuentras la enfermedad. Empieza.

-Pero...¿Y Temari?

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a verla ahora o cuando esté curada?

No respondió. Solo empezó a descifrar.

**

Caminar entre los árboles era fácil. No le había costado haber llegado hasta Konoha de esa manera tan pelicular de trepar a los árboles. Una vez se alejó de la villa, se detuvo:

-¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir ahora?

No podía volver a Konoha, eso ya lo sabía, tanto esfuerzo para nada, tampoco podía volver a Suna, allí la recibirían sus hermanos, y necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Así que pensó que la mejor idea era ir a ningún lado específico, sino explorar el mundo, y entrar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Necesitaba un sitio como...

Entonces sonrió.

Un sitio como aquél lugar.

**

Diferentes venas, diferentes pulsos, diferentes tendones, diferentes nervios, todo era muy complicado, en su cabeza le costaba comprenderlo todo.

Se hacía de noche, incluso Tsunade se marchaba:

-Shikamaru, puedes irte...

Pero Shikamaru la ignoraba. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, y pensaba conseguirle. La Hokage sonrió y resopló:

-Está bien....Voy a enviar a alguien a buscar a Temari para que te ayude...

Shikamaru seguía metido en el mundo de la ciencia y la anatomía.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero no había encontrado nada. Dejó un momento de

**

Se hizo de noche. Nunca pensó que se había dormido. Tenía que ver la señal, esa señal que sabía que no estaba perdida.

Y entonces la vio.

La señal.

Shikamaru le había contado que Naruto había tirado un kunai ahí porque creía que había un enemigo.

Y allí estaba. El kunai.

Si seguía, pronto llegaría a su destino.

**

Shikamaru, tras horas y horas de cálculos mentales, dejó los papeles y se levantó a mirar el espectáculo que le ofrecían las estrellas. Entonces se acordó de ella, de Temari. Recordaba a la Temari de antes, fuerte, gritona, mandona, problemática, dura, orgullosa. Recordaba a la Temari de después, problemática, extraña, desconocida, enferma, ausente, sin recordar nada, pero por lo menos, su personalidad era la misma.

Miró un momento los papeles. Tras casi un día entero de trabajo no había conseguido absolutamente ningún resultado. Pero aún así no se iba a rendir. Hacía falta mucho para hacerlo. Y él no pensaba rendirse.

Sin embargo, le daba rabia, mucha rabia, y sobre todo, tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe.

Su mano tembló, su rostro se llenó de melancolía y de rabia:

"¿Para qué me han dado este cerebro sino puedo usarlo para ayudar a la persona que quiero?

**(N/a) Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá más de lo que Temari intentará hacer para intentar recordar.**

**Una cosa: Por varias razones, en el próximo capítulo ya no seré conocida como esp-naruhina sino como esp-yume, pero que sigo siendo la misma escritora y la misma persona. Pero he decidido dar un cambio al nombre.**

**Gracias por todo**

**Revieews?**


	9. Pierdes el tiempo, pierdes mi tiempo

Abrió los ojos, poco a poco. La claridad le perturbó y los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la retina.

Se incorporó y se restregó los ojos, y ahora que empezaba a ver bien vio que seguía en el despacho que la Hokage le había dado para trabajar. Bostezó.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-se preguntó, mirando su reloj-Hum...Creo que me dormí sobre las seis...Y son las nueve. Vaya, tres horas nada más...Estoy muerto de sueño.

Miró los papeles, y recordó que no había averiguado nada.

Miró una nota que antes allí no estaba:

"_Shikamaru:_

_Ve a casa a dormir. Ha trabajado suficiente. A las 11:00 pm de este mismo día quiero verte en mi despacho. Tienes hasta entonces para dormir._

_Atte. Tsunade"_

Eso sí que era raro. Que le dejasen dormir si que era raro, muy raro. Pero bueno, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Y nada más llegar a su casa, se echó sobre su cama, y cayó en brazos de Morfeo enseguida.

**

Temari no había dormido nada en toda la noche. No costaba tanto llegar a aquel lugar, pero se había perdido, e incluso intentó dormir algo, pero los ruidos y el suelo incómodo al que no estaba acostumbrada no la dejaron en paz, así que reemprendió la marcha.

Pero al parecer se equivocó de ruta, pues acabó en un pueblecito pequeño y tranquilo alejado de la mano de Dios.

Comió algo y compró varios alimentos para llevarse.

Luego, tras preguntar donde estaba el lago, se marchó.

**

Al lago llegó al final, y seguía igual, tan mágico como siempre. El agua cristalina, y resplandeciente, como siempre. Sin embargo, relucía de un modo místico y extraño. Se preguntó por qué:

-Hoy estamos a 1 de noviembre....Ah, bueno...-sonrió-Hoy es el día de los difuntos.

Mirando la foto de sus hermanos, pensó en ellos.

Gaara...Siempre había sido tan frío, tan indiferente, tan diferente a ella...

Kankuro...Tan molesto, tan idiota, tan insoportable...

Una lágrima intentó caer de su ojo, y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento intentó adueñarse de su corazón.

Pero no podía, así que luchó contra si misma.

Se acurrucó junto a la orilla, para que el agua rozase sus pies.

Era una sensación de paz, una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de ella...

Ojalá él estuviera allí con ella...Ojalá todo no fuese tan complicado...Y entonces, se durmió.

**

Un campo de pétalos se abrió ante él. Los árboles de flores rosadas danzaban con el viento, un sendero de hierba que él olía fresca se podía ver. De repente, oyó que le llamaban.

_Shikamaru...._

Sonrió. Reconoció esa voz. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocerla? Pero...¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

_Shikamaru..._

La voz calló. Sus pensamientos, también. Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, recordando esa voz tan a veces orgullosa, tan trémula en otras, pero tan preciosa como su portadora. Empezó a dejarse guiar, a dejarse envolver por ella, avanzando por el sendero.

Allí estaba, de espaldas. Sabía que era ella. Esas cuatro coletas rubias nunca pasaban desapercibida. Al menos, no por él. Después, ese cuerpo que ahora sobretodo deseaba acariciar.

Fue lentamente hacia ella, con intención de que el tiempo pasase lentamente, y justo cuando pensaba abrazarla por la espalda, ella le agarró del brazo, sin girarse.

Shikamaru se tensó. No le estaba agarrando con ternura, sino con dolor, con miedo.

El campo desapareció, todo desapareció. Todo, menos ellos dos. De repente, oyó otra voz, la misma voz de antes, pero hablando de espaldas:

_Shikamaru..._

Éste se giró, atemorizado y la vió allí. A Temari....A una de las Temari. ¿Qué hacían dos Temari allí?

-¿Quién eres?..-preguntó refiriéndose a la que estaba detrás suya, a la que no le estaba agarrando del brazo.

Ella, impasible, respondió:

-Soy Temari.

-Entonces...-dijo señalando a la que estaba agarrándole del brazo-¿Ella quién es?

-Es Temari-volvió a responder.

-¿Dos Temari?-preguntó confuso Shikamaru-Esto debe ser un sueño.

-Lo es-respondió la Temari impasible-Pero yo no soy ella.

-¿Quién eres entonces?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Fui la Temari del pasado, y puede que sea la del futuro. Ella es la del presente o la de quizá también, el futuro.

-No entiendo nada-bufó Shikamaru.

-No tienes por qué entenderlo...aún. Yo fui la que amaste, la que de ti se burlaba, la orgullosa Temari. ¿La sigues amando, a pesar de lo que ha cambiado?

Shikamaru meditó unos segundos:

-Sí, la quiero. Pero explícate.

-No tengo tiempo. Soy la que duerme en ella. No solo están controlando mi mente, sino también mi corazón. Me desvanezco poco a poco, del mundo, de los recuerdos, de ella, de ti... Sino actúas, la Temari que conoces jamás volverá...Sálvame, vago idiota-dijo esto último con una sonrisa, desvaneciéndose.

-¡Espera! ¡No lo entiendo!-intentó soltarse, pero no pudo, y se giró.

Entonces la vio.

Allí estaba Temari, la Temari de ahora, con ojos muertos, una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y embadurnada en sangre. Ella también fue desvaneciéndose:

-Los minutos que tardas en no ayudarme, son los minutos que voy perdiendo....

Y todo negro se volvió.

**

"_Te mueres Temari, y lo sabes...."_

Temari se levantó sobresaltada, sudando, jadeando. Miró sus piernas, pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de plomo. No podía moverlas. Estaban frías. Estaban muertas.

Esto iba de mal en peor. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía hacer nada sino andaba.

Iba a morir, sola, sin nadie a su alrededor.

Sin él allí para apoyarla.

**

Shikamaru se levantó, inquieto, sudando, jadeando, temblando. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero su corazón iba a mil por hora. Lo que para había sido un sueño, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

En una pesadilla, que pronto se haría realidad.

Tuvo que asumirlo de una vez por todas, tenía que asumirlo:

Temari se estaba muriendo, y no había cura alguna para ello.

Y también era cierto, era un sueño...¿Pero cómo es que esa Temari, la de antes, había sido tan real, como si fuese verdad?

No podía saberlo, no podía dudarlo.

Ella no se lo estaba diciendo, pero una parte de ella le estaba rogando que la ayudase.

Y por esa parte, y por ella, iba a salvarla. Iba a curarla.

Se levantó, salió corriendo. ¿A qué hora había quedado con la Hokage? A las 11:00 de la noche.

Eran las 10:45. Salió corriendo.

Jadeando, llegó cinco minutos tarde, pero consiguió llegar.

-Siento la tardanza, Hokage-sama.

-Shikamaru, te noto algo alterado...Y no es porque haya venido corriendo.

-Bueno, no he tenido el mejor de los sueños-cortó, no quería contarle su vida personal a la Hokage.

-Temari, ¿no?-preguntó ella.

Él no respondió. Pero el silencio se hizo evidente. La Hokage sonrió:

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-...Nada.

-Explícate-ordenó ella.

-Tsunade-sama. He estado revisando todo lo que a Temari le hace daño, todos los huesos, todos los músculos, todos los tendones. Absolutamente todo...¡Y nada tiene coherencia!

La Hokage meditó, entonces habló:

-Cuéntame qué has soñado.

Shikamaru le miró extrañado, luego se ruborizó:

-¿Perdone? N-no creo que deba contarle mi vida person...

-Cuéntamelo

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-¿Conoces la transmisión de sueños, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru meditó:

-Creo que Ino mencionó algo alguna vez...

Ella habló:

-Son leyendas, pero dicen que hermanos muy cercanos, como gemelos, o personas muy cercanas de corazón unos a otros, se comunican por los sueños, hablando de cosas que no pueden decir en la realidad. Alomejor, Temari te dijo algo...

-Bueno...a ver si recuerdo..

"La Temari impasible dijo algo así como: _No tengo tiempo. Soy la que duerme en ella. No solo están controlando mi mente, sino también mi corazón. Me desvanezco poco a poco, del mundo, de los recuerdos, de ella, de ti... Sino actúas, la Temari que conoces jamás volverá...Sálvame, vago idiota._

Shikamaru empezó a usar sus dotes de deducción para averiguar. Se colocó los el pulgar derecho con el izquierdo, y el meñique derecho con el izquierdo, formando un O, formando su propia pose. Empezó a usar sus dotes. El tono de voz. La intensificación. La altura. El timbre.

_No tengo tiempo._

_Soy lo que duerme en ella._

_No solo están controlando mi mente, sino también mi corazón._

_Me desvanezco poco a poco, del mundo, de los recuerdos, de ella, de ti.._

_Sino actúas, la Temari que conoces jamás volverá..._

_Sálvame, vago idiota._

De repente, lo notó. Esa deducción salió de su cabeza. Lo supo, supo lo que se refería.

La Hokage esperó, hasta que vio que Shikamaru abría los ojos con una sonrisa burlona que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y bien?

-Ya sé lo que falla...¡Tsunade-sama, podemos salvarla!

**

Arrastrandóse llegó hacia el envoltorio en el que llevaba la comida, y con la única articulación que tenía, empezó a comer.

Lo estaba asimilando. Cada vez que dormía, algún miembro de su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar. Se moría.

Solución: No dormir.

Realización: Iba a costarle mucho, pero mucho, pasar las horas en el suelo, sin poder dormirse, sin hacer ningún movimiento, tanto solo mirando una foto, un momento marcado, un recuerdo que no despertaría nunca.

Y entonces sí lloró, porque sabía que se moría, y que seguía sin reconocerlos a todos.

Seguía sin saber quien verdaderamente era él.

**

La Hokage, tras la aclaración de Shikamaru, sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció:

-Puedo decir que me alegra, pero ese no es el problema ahora mismo, Shikamaru.

Es Temari...Ha desaparecido.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos exageradamente, incrédulo, sorprendido:

-¿Pero qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde antes de ayer no sabemos nada de ella, eres la última persona que la vio.

-¿Pero...Se ha ido?

-Sí, y es extraño, ha salido sin que la barrera la detectase....Se supone que no hay nada que la barrera no puede detectar.

Shikamaru bufó:

-Bueno, sí...Hay una sola excepción de esa barrera irrompible. Pero solo los ciervos y los Nara sabíamos donde estaba.

-¿Se lo llegaste a contar?-preguntó.

-¡No, claro que no!-gritó.

-Me da igual si se lo contaste o no. Voy a pedirte que me llames a un escuadrón. Os vais de misión.

**

Los cinco miraban a la Hokage nerviosos. La Hokage habló:

-Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, vuestra misión de hoy será de nivel S, a pesar de que Naruto sea gennin todavía. Misión de Nivel S: Encontrar a Temari.

**(N/A) Bueeenas! ¡Soy yo, esp-yume (ex esp-naruhina)! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Remind Me... Sí, dentro de poco va a haber un final..(O quizá no)**

**¡El equipo seleccionado se marcha de misión! Bueno, un poco de acción no viene mal.**

**En el próximo capítulo, las agujas del reloj van cada vez más rápidas. ¿Logrará Shikamaru encontrar a Temari? ¿Podrá curarla? ¿Y Temari, podría esperar y vivir hasta que Shikamaru la encuentre?**

**Por cierto, llevo varios capítulos sin acordarme de decirlo, y por fin lo digo. Este fic me recuerda mucho a una canción que se llama _Deja Vu _de Takeharu Ishimito. La canción es genial. Es de la OST de The World Ends With You, un juego creado por el de KH.**

**Reviewwws¿? =DDD**


	10. Te mueres¿O no?

Miró su mano. Sus dedos, el pulgar, el índice, el corazón, el anular, el meñique. Sus dedos, estaban fríos. Ninguno se movía, ninguno reaccionaba al frío que hacía aquella noche en la que había empezado a llover. Ni siquiera podía sentir las gotas de lluvia cayendo de forma abundante sobre gran parte de su cuerpo, y ni la mitad de su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas gotas.

El hambre y la sed no eran comparables con el cansancio. La agonía que sentía en la cabeza, y en el estómago, era en realidad, lo mejor que tenía.

El dolor...Ese insufrible dolor...

Era lo que le hacía saber que estaba viva.

**

Shikamaru dibujó en el suelo un esquema:  
-Temari no ha podido ir muy lejos....Dos razones...La primera, en el estado físico en el que se encuentra es muy raro que haya ido, es imposible que haya cruzado la frontera, y no puede haber ido a un sitio que no conoce, o no puede haber permanecido mucho tiempo...

Entonces dibujó un círculo y escribió la palabra "lago":

-Temari sólo ha salido de Konoha una vez, sin contar la huida. Y la única vez que salió fue para ir al lago. O está allí, o habrá que registrar el país entero.

-¿Registrar el país entero? ¡Es una locura!

Shikamaru bufó:  
-Puede serlo, pero ahora mismo, la locura es lo que me hace seguir adelante.

**

Temari hacía lo imposible por seguir despierta, intentó incorporar la mitad de su cuerpo de un impulso, y lo consiguió. Miró su reflejo en el agua.

Sus ojos, aunque veía perfectamente, estaban muertos, no expresaban ninguna emoción, ni siquiera parecía que tenía pupilas, después su nariz, roja por el frío que sentía, ya que su cara aún podía percibirlo todo. Su boca, jadeante, suplicando comida, suplicando agua...

Su voz apenas podía formular alguna palabra, ni siquiera un fonema.

Su lengua recordaba el sabor de la comida...Y no se saciaba.

Sus extremidades, todas muertas...

Y en un futuro, todo su cuerpo.

**

Shikamaru miró el camino. Habían parado en un pueblo para preguntar por ella. Un chico le había respondido:

-Sí, pasó por aquí. Y preguntó por el lago que andáis buscando. Alomejor sigue allí. No creo que haya podido hacer mucho con esas muletas que llevaba.

Entonces miró. Huellas, huellas de pies femeninos, dedujo. Se tensó cuando Kiba dijo:

-Es por aquí. Su olor no se ha borrado del todo con la lluvia. Es ella. Es Temari.

Shikamaru corrió aún más rápido:

"¡Vamos! ¡Un poco más! ¡Temari...aguanta!"

**

"Ya no puedo más....El hambre....La sed...El hambre...La vida...El sueño...La muerte...

No puedo más....Me estoy muriendo...Necesito descansar...Quiero morir....Mi vida...No tiene sentido...¿Voy a acabar así? ¿Muerta de hambre en medio de un lago desconocido? ¿Bajo la lluvia, como si no fuese nadie? Bueno, es verdad...Desde que perdí la memoria, no soy nadie....

Hum...Oigo un grito...No, varios...Esas voces...Son familiares....¿N-Naruto?...Las otras voces...Son tan familiares...

Mis ojos...No puedo más, necesito descansar...Necesito dormir....Me están cogiendo...Mi vista es borrosa....La lluvia....¿Dónde ha ido? Sigo oyéndola, pero no cae... En mi retina aparece una imagen...Es...él...Me ha salvado...Gracias..."

-Shi...ka...ma...ru....

Y todo se volvió negro.

**

Minutos antes...

-¡El lago, allí!

"Hay alguien en la orilla....¡...! ¡Es ella, es Temari! No se mueve...¿He...He llegado tarde?"

Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre el suelo y miró, Temari seguía respirando, sus ojos seguían abiertos. La cogió entre sus brazos, empezó a suplicar:  
-¡Temari, aguanta! ¡Saldrás de esta! ¡Aguanta, sobrevive!

Y entonces pudo escucharlo:

-Shi...ka...ma...ru...

Shikamaru se sorprendió, y entonces vió que cerraba los ojos poco a poco. Hasta que los cerraba por completo. Seguía respirando, Temari seguía viva.

Junto a él.

Entonces, mientras lágrimas salían, lanzó un grito desgarrador, pronunciando su nombre.

Un grito lleno de paz.

**

-Shikamaru, no es hora de gritar...¡Alguien viene! Y no le reconozco-dijo Kiba.

Todos se pusieron en defensa, Shikamaru no soltó a Temari, no fue capaz.

Entonces vieron que eran Kankuro y Gaara, y suspiraron todos aliviados.

Kankuro miró incrédulo la situación:

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros a...?

Gaara y Kankuro fijaron su vista en lo que Shikamaru llevaba en brazos. Llegaron corriendo:

-¡Temari!

Gaara la sujetó, mientras Kankuro agarraba al Nara:

-¿¡Qué le has hecho, maldito estúpido!?

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Acabamos de encontrarla!  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Pero no se supone que tenías que vigilarla?!

-¡Yo no sabía que se había ido!

-¡Pues ése era tu trabajo Nara! ¡Tú y yo no vamos buenos cuñados!

-¡¿Cuñados?! ¡¿De qué me hablas?!

-Sakura...-dijo Gaara, hablando lo suficientemente alto y escalofriante para que los dos se callasen-...¿Puedes revisar...Sus heridas?

-¡Enseguida!

Sakura empezó a comprobar las heridas, entonces Shikamaru habló:

-No vais a encontrar nada...

Gaara le miró, y entonces Sakura habló:  
-Es cierto...Todo sigue normal...No hay nada que altere su sistema...

-Nada, que tú no puedas ver...Sé que es lo que le pasa...Ella se muere...

-¿Se...muere?-preguntó Kankuro, alarmado.

-...Vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas, Nara...

-Pero aunque se muera...Creo que....Puedo salvarla...

**(N/A) Hola a todos. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que...**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias!**


	11. ¡Te salvaremos, Temari!

"¿Um...? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por que está todo tan oscuro? ¿Hola, hay alguien? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Hermanos? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Qué está pasando? No recuerdo nada...

"Ja...."

"¡...! ¿Quién? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Oiga! ¿Puede decirme dónde estamos? ¡No se esconda!"

"...Has llegado...Lejos...Demasiado lejos...Y pese a mis esfuerzos...Sigues ahí...Extraño....Se supone....Que cada vez que usaba este jutsu...La personalidad, los recuerdos...desaparecían para siempre...Pero tú...No...Testaruda...."

"¿Esa voz es...?"  
"Ya que tus recuerdos no llegan a desaparecer del todo, tú sí desaparecerás. Hasta nunca, Temari..."

**

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana, desde que llegó aquí, ha estado recordando gente, y a medida que lo hacía, se estaba muriendo?

-¿Y también insinúas que nada alteraba sus órganos? ¿Que el verdadero problema está en otra cosa?

Los dos hermanos preguntaban sin cesar a Shikamaru. Éste calmado, las respondía todas.

-Eso es justo lo que os estoy diciendo.

-¿Y cuál es la verdadera cosa que la está matando?

-...Bien chicos, aquí tenéis, agua para Gaara-kun, café para Kankuro-kun y té para Shikamaru-interrumpió Yoshino.

-Gracias, Señora Nara-respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Mamá, nos estás interrumpiendo...¿Puedes irte?-le pidió Shikamaru.

Yoshino frunció el ceño:

-¡De ninguna manera pienso irme! ¡Ésta es mi casa, y es un asunto que me concierne también a mí!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque somos y seremos familia!

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, y bufó, luego se sonrojó. Sin embargo, Kankuro esbozaba una sonrisa, y Gaara también, a su manera, claro.

-Bueno-tosió Kankuro-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Su cerebro-habló Shikamaru.

-¿Su cerebro?-preguntó Shikaku desde la cocina.

-Exacto-Shikamaru sacó y enseñó una carpeta llena de papeles-Como podéis ver, yo mismo estuve haciendo mis investigaciones. En cada parte que decía Temari que le dolía, pues bien, tanto Tsunade-sama como Sakura estuvieron mirando esas zonas supuestamente dañadas...Y ninguna anomalía aparecía...Entonces fue como se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que si los médicos no detectaban nada, era de que tenía que tener un problema en el cerebro.

-Eso es una gran deducción, Nara-dijo Kankuro.

-Bien, como todos bien sabemos, todas las partes del cuerpo están conectadas al cerebro a través de los nervios. Cuando realizamos una acción, nuestro cerebro envía cierta información a la parte con la que realizamos la acción, y así es como podemos movernos, saborear, oler, sentir. Si el cerebro no envía órdenes a un miembro. ¿Qué ocurre con ese miembro?

-Que es como si estuviese muerto-respondió Gaara.

-Correcto. Y según como Temari me describió, se siente igual. Es decir, es su cerebro el que no funciona. Empezó por dejar de enviar información a las extremidades, y quien sabe, puede que poco le vaya afectando a la vista, el oído, los pulmones, el corazón...-su voz se fue apagando.

-¿Pero cómo le ha podido pasar todo eso?-preguntó Yoshino.

-Al parecer, Temari perdió la memoria, ¿no?

-Sí, mandé a Temari a una misión en la que tenían que capturar a un asesino. Pero éste era demasiado fuerte. Temari...No pudo del todo con él...Pero con ello le borró la memoria, luego yo le maté...Pese a ello...¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Eso es algo-sonrió Shikaku-que solo "ellos" pueden averiguar.

**

-¿Quée? ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

-Lo que oyes, Ino, quiero metas conectes nuestras mentes con la de Temari-habló Shikamaru.

-¡Pero Shikamaru...! ¡Eso es...Eso es imposible!  
-¿Por qué?

-¡Yo no sé hacer algo así?

-...Pero yo sí-habló Inoichi, el padre de Ino.

-¡Padre!

-Así que....Conecta vuestras mentes...No es complicado...

-Ella tiene un problema en el cerebro, y tenemos que resolverlo para que vuelva a ser la de antes.

-...Pasad...

**

"¿Cómo es eso de que voy a desaparecer? ¡Pero si estoy aquí!"

"Eso es sencillo...Vas a esperar aquí, sola, en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que tu vida se apague, y dejes de existir..."  
"¡Ni hablar! ¡Mis amigos me ayudarán!"

Escuchó una carcajada siniestra:

"¿Amigos? ¿Ves algo a tu alrededor parecido? No, no hay amigos por aquí...Si de verdad hubieran sido tus amigos...Se hubieran dado cuenta a tiempo y te hubieran protegido...Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos. Y ninguno ha hecho eso por ti...Los verdaderos amigos no existen, embajadora..."

**

Inoichi suspiró:

-Hacía tiempo que no me topaba con uno de éstos casos. Probablemente, lo que le esté ocurriendo es lo siguiente...Sé que hay algunos jutsus, muy desconocidos, jutsus prohibidos, que consisten en dejar un poco de chakra en la mente de una persona...Por decirlo de alguna manera, es como si fuese un jutsu ilusorio, es solo chakra, pero el portador de la mente piensa que el que hace el jutsu está dentro de su mente...Y eso ocurre hasta que el chakra desaparece...Es un jutsu que muy pocos han conseguido lograr...Pero hay derivativas partes de ese jutsu...Una de ellas es la de poder dominar el cerebro, de tal manera, que es capaz de manejar la mente de la persona a su voluntad, incluso si están muertos...Es parecido a los jutsus de control mental que usamos, pero estos son mucho más peligrosos, y son...mortales.

-¿Hay solución?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-La hay. El chakra de la mente de Temari-san solo puede eliminarse en la susodicha mente, es decir, tenemos que conectar vuestras mentes. Pero si perdéis la razón y la mente allí...Moriréis...¿Estáis dispuestos?

-Por supuesto-hablaron los tres chicos.

Inoichi esbozó una sonrisa:

-Pues entonces, volvamos a la casa de los Nara, donde el cuerpo de Temari aguarda...

**

"¿Y tú que sabes, si existen o no?"

"Porque yo he tenido amigos...¿Y sabes?...Todos me han traicionado..."

"¿...?"

"Mi primer amigo vino a no dejarme solo, y luego, se burló de mí delante de todos los niños...Mi segundo amigo me delató cuando robé...Mi tercer amigo me robó a la mujer que amaba...Y mi mejor amigo...Me encarceló cuando empecé a matar a gente..."

"¿Pero eso a ti te parece normal? Delante de tus narices tenías a un verdaderos amigo...Te encarceló porque no quería que siguieras con la locura que has estado llevando todos estos años...Eso era un verdadero amigo..."

"Pese a ello...Mi vida como criminal no cesó..."

"Y tu amigo, ¿no intentó detenerte?"

El criminal rió:

"Tarde...Todos esos amigos...Murieron"

"¡...!"

Esbozó una sonrisa maléfica:

"¿Y sabes qué fue lo mejor? ¡A todos los maté yo!"

**

Todos se habían reunido en casa de los Nara. Unos para ayudar a Temari, otros para rezar por ellos.

Inoichi empezó a juntar chakra en sus manos:

-¿Preparados?

Los tres asintieron. Yoshino abrazó a su hijo:

-Volved...

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Volveremos...Con Temari...

Y entonces se sumergió en un sueño profundo. Shikaku agarró a su hijo, para que se cayese. Inoichi cogió a Kankuro, y Matsuri, que había venido desde Suna, a Gaara.

Dejaron los cuerpos en el suelo, y todos cerraron los ojos y rezaron porque todos saliesen vivos de allí...

**

Lo primero que notó Shikamaru al abrir los ojos fue nada...Absolutamente nada...Todo era tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Intentó hablar, pero su voz no salió, entonces, su pensamiendo cogió sonido en el aire:

"¿Kankuro? ¿Gaara? ¿Dónde estáis?"

"Aquí"pudo oír que decían.

Se acercaron los tres hasta que pudieron verse las caras.

"¿Esto es...La mente de Temari?"preguntó Shikamaru.

"¿Que podría ser sino?"

"No sé...Me lo imaginaba de otra manera..."

"Vamos...Tenemos que encontrar el chakra del enemigo..."

**

"¿Los mataste? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿No eran tus amigos?"

"Descubrí que estaba mejor solo...Y tenía razón..."

"Pero...¿Nunca te arrepentiste?..."

"No...En realidad....No me gusta matar..."

"¿¡Qué no te gusta!? ¡Pero si te has dedicado a ello toda tu vida!"

"Porque tenía que darle a mi solitaria vida algo de sentido..."

"...Porque cuando estás vivo, necesitas una razón para vivir, de lo contrario...Es como estar muerto, ¿no?"

"Parece que lo entiendes bien, embajadora..."

"Mi hermano era igual que tú hasta que cambió... Él me dijo esas palabras..."

"¿El que me mató? Ya veo... ¿Y cómo es que cambió?"

"Porque descubrió que no estaba solo..."

**

"Oye Nara...¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que era culpa del cerebro por lo que se moría mi hermana?"preguntó Kankuro.  
Shikamaru se ruborizó:

"Habla" dijo Gaara.

"Bueno...Me da vergüenza contarlo pero....Tuve un sueño...un tanto extraño...En él salían dos Temari...Una tenía la personalidad de antes...Y otra la después...Y la de la personalidad de antes fue la que me dijo como salvarla...Quizás...Intentó conectarse conmigo o algo..."

"Qué raro eres, Nara..."

"Puede ser...¡...! Un momento, ¿qué es eso? Estamos dejando atrás la oscuridad..."

**

Mientras tanto, un silencio fúnebre quebraba la residencia Nara, pese a que estaba llena de gente.

Naruto intentó alegrar un poco el ambiente:

-¡¿Qué son esas caras tan largas, dattebayo?!

-¿No lo ves, Naruto? Estamos preocupados-dijo Sakura

-¡Los que no lo veis sois vosotros, dattebayo! ¡Si pensáis que las cosas van mal, entonces irán mal! ¡Tenías que pensar en positivo!

-...

-¡Van a salir de allí! ¡Ni Temari ni Shikamaru pueden irse sin antes haberse declarado! ¡Ni Kankuro puede irse sin haberse peleado con Shikamaru por el traje de bodas de Temari! ¡Ni Gaara puede dejar sola a Matsuri! ¡Ni ellos cuatro pueden marcharse sin ver como me convierto en Hokage!

Todos le miraron, y luego, esbozaron una sonrisa.

Es verdad, ellos se salvarían...No lo dudaban, ya lo sabían.

**

"Pero vamos a ver... ¿Qué es esto?"

"Son imágenes enormes...Estamos rodeados de imágenes..."dijo Kankuro.

"En todas ella sale Temari...¿Por qué?...Pero son imágenes recientes..."

Shikamaru entonces se dio cuenta:

"¡Creo que ya lo entiendo! Todas estas imágenes...Son los recuerdos de Temari después de que perdiera la memoria...Y todo ese lugar oscuro que hay atrás...Son los recuerdos desaparecidos..."

"Eso tendría sentido"

"Tenemos que seguir avanzando...Si avanzamos...Llegaremos hasta el final de los recuerdos de nuestra hermana...Y allí estará el enemigo que no está esperando..."

**(N/A) Siento la demora, pero esque la inspiración no me llegaba....Me ha gustado este capítulo bastante...Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.**


	12. Los recuerdos que formaremos juntos

¿Cuánto tiempo se habían llevado allí? ¿Minutos, horas, días? Quién sabe. Ellos no pensaban en el pasado, ni el futuro, siquiera en el presente. Pensaban en ella, en Temari.

"Temari, maldita hermana… ¿Cómo puedes morirte? ¿No ves que todavía eres muy joven? Yo solo no puedo hacer de hermano mayor si te vas…Además, ¿a quién voy a fastidiar si te vas? Vas a regresar, aunque yo tenga que morir en el intento…"

Por supuesto, lo que Kankuro no sabía es que al pensar, sus pensamientos se escuchaban en el aire, en un susurro que los otros dos escucharon, pero que no dijeron nada.

**

"…No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?"Dijo Temari.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú matabas para dar sentido a tu vida…Porque era lo que olvidaba pensar que estabas solo…"

"…Supongo que sí"

"Pero matar, era precisamente lo que te hace estar solo…."

"¿…?"

"Las personas…Cuando están solas, cuando no son nadie, y se esfuerzan en vano por intentar ser alguien, pierden la esperanza, lo pierden todo. Buscar la aceptación de los demás, es muy complicado. Pero si ayudas a una persona…Todo cambia. ¿Has ayudado a alguien alguna vez?"

"Una vez…Un niño estaba tirado en el suelo…Otros niños le pegaban…Y el niño solo lloraba…Grité, espantando a los niños…Y cuando fui a ayudar al niño, éste huyó… Y se giró una vez, pero estaba tan enfadado que no pude saber por qué se giró."

"…"

"De todos modos…Ya es tarde…Estoy solo… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que tú también lo estás"

**

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo vamos a eliminar su chakra, Nara?"

"La verdad es que no he pensado en nada…Pero tenemos que hacer que Temari recuerde y que se autoconvenza que solo está ella y el chakra. Es una ilusión."

"Comprendo"

**

La galería de recuerdos llegaba a su fin, y el criminal lo notó:

"…Hay alguien…Tres…Hombres…Vienen hacia aquí…"

"…¿…?"

"Uno tiene el pelo rojo y un tatuaje en la frente, el otro es robusto y moreno, y el último tiene un peinado con forma de piña"

"Son….Gaara…Kankuro…y….Shikamaru…."

"Vaya, embajadora, parece que vienen a salvarte…"

Ella sonrió:

"Te lo dije, yo no estoy sola…"

**

La galería de recuerdos finalizó, y Gaara, Kankuro y Shikamaru pudieron distinguir una figura a lo lejos….

Temari.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron al mismo tiempo. Shikamaru no se lo podía creer. Había estado viendo a Temari todos estos días, pero podía sentir que era la verdadera:

"Temari…"

"Shikamaru…"

"¿Sabes quién soy?"preguntó Shikamaru, extrañado.

"Claro, idiota. ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo?"

"…Entonces….Sigues viva…."

"¿Qué?"

"Temari..."habló Gaara"Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero en la realidad te estás muriendo."

"Sal de una vez, hermana"le dijo Kankuro.

"Yo…No sé salir…Él lo sabe…Pero no me deja…"señaló hacia el criminal.

"¿Él?"preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

Donde Temari señalaba, para los chicos no había nadie, sin embargo, podían oír su voz.

"Hola, chavales"

"Esa voz…."murmuró Gaara"Tú…"

"Hombre…"habló el criminal "Si es mi asesino…"

"Haznos salir de aquí…" ordenó Kankuro.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tengo a Temari bajo mi control. Y ahora también os tengo a vosotros. No pienso dejar salir a mi asesino así como así."

"Maldito…"

Shikamaru habló, de repente:

"¿Dices que tienes a Temari bajo tu control? Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Si Temari muere, tú también. Inclusive cuando ella sigue viva, ahora tú poco a poco te estás debilitando. Todo chakra tiene un límite, y a ti te falta poco."

"Chico listo... ¿Eres su novio o algo?"

"Eso es algo….Que no vivirás para saberlo…"finalizó Shikamaru.

"…Je…"

"Temari…"habló Shikamaru"...Despierta…Ven…"

Temari fue lentamente hacia Shikamaru, que le tendía la mano, con miedo.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" el preguntó.

"De lo que me espera allí…"

"Yo te he esperado…Y te seguiré esperando…"

Temari le sonrió y le dio la mano. De repente, oyeron una voz diferente a la del criminal:

"¿Chicos? Soy Inoichi Yamanaka. Se os acaba el tiempo. Volved al punto de partida, así podréis salir…"

Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara salieron corriendo hacia la galería de recuerdos. Temari miraba sus recuerdos:

"¿Qué pasa aquí? Yo no reconozco estos recuerdos…"

"No te preocupes, no los volverás a ver. Además, yo tengo un recuerdo más para la colección…Aunque no te acuerdes…Te quiero…"

Temari sonrió:

"Yo también, vago…"

Con una mirada se dijeron todo, y siguieron corriendo.

Una vez llegaron al punto de partida, había una especie de luz tenue. Gaara y Kankuro entraron en la luz.

Temari se giró y vio al criminal, que poco a poco desaparecía:

"¿Te vas?"

"Sí, definitivamente, ya estoy muerto…Esto es solo…Una técnica"

"Cuando me contaste que ese niño se giró, seguramente…Te sonrió"

"…Je…Quizás…Apiadarte del que estuvo a punto de matarte…Eres demasiado buena, embajadora."

"Puede ser…Adiós…"

"Adiós…"

Temari entró en la luz. Cuando Shikamaru fue a entrar, el criminal le llamó:

"Chico…"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuídala…Nunca dejas que pase por lo que yo pasé…"

"De acuerdo…Y gracias…"

"¿Por? Yo no he hecho nada…"

"Nos has dejado salir con vida…Reconócelo…"

"Supongo….Al final he hecho algo bueno..."

"Sí…"

"Adiós…. Niño"

Y Shikamaru entró en la luz.

**

Lo primero que Temari sintió al despertar fue tener la boca seca y hambre. Abrió los ojos. Veía a muchas personas, incluso gente que desconocía, mirándola, sonriendo:

-¿Qué….Qué pasa aquí?

-Te hemos echado de menos, Temari…-habló Kankuro.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo…

-Has estado en un sueño del que por fin has despertado…-dijo Gaara.

-Y ahora…Tu vida está a punto de empezar…

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Luego la besó con dulzura.

Shikamaru tenía razón…

Crearían recuerdos juntos…

Nuevos recuerdos…

Felices…

Amargos…

Pero siempre estarán guardados…

Dentro de ellos…

Y no en la mente, como muchos piensan…

…Sino en el corazón.

**

Un día nublado caminaban Shikamaru y Temari por Konoha cuando Shikamaru se acordó:

-Me acuerdo de cuando perdiste la memoria…Que mal lo pasé…

-No recuerdo nada sobre ello…Es todo borroso…Pese a que me lo has contado millones de veces…

-¿Sabes qué? El criminal me sonaba de antes…De haberlo conocido antes... Y ahora recuerdo…

-¿…?

-Unos niños empezaron a pegarme…Y un hombre llegó y los ahuyentó…Yo me fui…Y me giré para ver al hombre…

-… ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le sonreí…Una manera de darle las gracias por haberme salvado...

Temari sonrío, miró al cielo y aunque su mente no recordaba nada, si su corazón:

-¿Ves? Yo tenía razón.

Y como respuesta…

Salió el sol.

**(N/A) In the end… ****(8) Se acabó….Remind Me….Finalizó…Espero a todos que os haya gustado… ¡Nos veremos pronto en otro fic!**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y haber dejado comentarios.**


End file.
